EL HECHIZO DE SUS OJOS
by Andanara
Summary: Se encuentra bien- pregunto al verlo con los ojos rojos y sus mejillas empapadas por las lágrimas que seguramente derramo durante un largo tiempo. - Si- dijo suavemente sin apartar su vista de la de ella. Quería gritar por el simple hecho de haber caído embrujado por aquellos ojos que lo transportaban a un mundo desconocido pero dulce y hermoso donde quería perderse para siempre.
1. Chapter 1

EL HECHIZO DE TUS OJOS

CAPITULO I

Para la humanidad el encontrarse en un sitio totalmente desconocido es verdaderamente un acto de mala suerte. Pero sin embargo muchas de las ellas lo hacen de forma consciente o inconsciente. Esta demás decir que la llegada de alguien es un acto de regocijo o simplemente de tristeza pero aun así no importa, lo hacen por destino o casualidad.

Este es el caso de nuestras queridas protagonistas, que al despertar se encontraron en un lugar que no conocían y su llegada fue la salvación de muchos y la destrucción de otros. De cómo llegaron a ese lugar, era un misterio para ellas, y para nosotros una locura.

Que les parece si les cuento lo que tuvieron que pasar nuestras queridas salvadoras y sus aventuras en un mundo fuera de serie, ahora sin más demoras comenzare.

Despertaron en medio de en un lugar desconocido la vegetación que las rodeaba era espesa, los arboles parecían enfermos por lo negro de sus hojas que no permitía en su totalidad que se traspasara ni un rayo de luz y la oscuridad era tan densa como el mismo aire que se respiraba en aquel sitio.

Y no era lo único que se palpaba, pues al parecer el lugar les escondía más misterios buenos o malas simplemente no se los podría decir aun.

Después de un rato de asombroso miedo e incertidumbre, decidieron que era mejor caminar aunque no sabían que rumbo tomar, mucho menos dónde buscar ayuda. El miedo se comenzaba a hacer presente en ellas y lo único que pensaban era que todo fuera una pesadilla.

Buscaron en medio de la oscuridad sus pertenencias que no eran más que unas mochilas y de las cuales no llevaban más que ropa, maquillajes, celulares y una tienda de campaña que habían metido por accidente la noche anterior de la se percatarían hasta el día siguiente de su llegada. Cuando las encontraron pusieron marcha.

Agradecían estar juntas, pero aun así estaban angustiadas no llevaban nada de comida y los celulares no captaban ninguna señal para poder llamar a pedir ayuda.

La incertidumbre de por dónde ir y de donde se encontraban se demostraba en sus caras a cada paso que daban, la maleza se volvía más densa, hasta el punto de lastimarlas y en otros tramos no había más que arboles con la misma oscuridad, se agarraron las manos para evitar que alguien se perdiera.

Se podría decir que caminaron en círculos, e inmediatamente comenzaban dudar que existiera gente en aquel lugar y lo peor era que tampoco se escuchaba ni un solo pájaro o algún animal, se parecía a una película de terror. Perdieron la noción del tiempo que caminaron y ni siquiera sabían si era de noche o de día, estaban hartas, cansadas y lo más factible era descasar o eso pensaron.

Una decisión tomada por el cansancio no era la mejor, por unos breves instantes lo dudaron pero aun así lo hicieron, buscar un lugar cómodo en medio de la nada como que no existe, y ellas lo averiguaron demasiado tarde.

Cuando por fin digamos lo así, encontraron un lugar cómodo, su descanso fue interrumpido por unos sonidos que provenían de los árboles, fijaron su vista en el lugar de donde provenían aquellos ecos y ahí estaban unas arañas gigantes que las miraban con sus muchos ojos que anunciaban que eran su cena o desayuno lo que sea pero se las iban a comer y punto.

Gritaron a todo pulmón dejándoles aturdidas por breves instante, creo que su grito fue demasiado fuerte , salieron corriendo sin dirección fija todas hechas una multitud hasta que los perdieron de vista o eso creían, pero como ya saben las arañas tienen mejor precepción en la obscuridad, y aquello les jugaría una mala pasada porque de pronto estaban rodeadas por unas diez de aquellos animalitos y lo único que se les ocurrió fue sacar vuestro celular donde tenían un ruido ensordecedor que horas atrás se habían descargado, eran según ellas para cuando necesitaran jugarle una broma a alguien, digamos que no eran tan tontas como las creían los demás o eso pensaban ellas, sabían que aquel sonido era su salvación o su perdición pues verán ellas tenían en cuenta que unos instantes atrás el solo haber gritado las había aturdido, e hicieron lo que cualquiera hubiera hecho en su caso, bueno a mí no se me hubiera ocurrido, como iba diciendo, colocaron aquel sonido y para su mala suerte el sonido era muy bajo, parecía que todo estaba perdido hasta que una de ellas saco un parlante de esos que se conectan para que el sonido aumente y lo conecto al celular haciendo que aquel ruido sonora tan fuerte que incluso ellas se volvieran locas pero por suerte lograron quitarlo justo a tiempo, y cerciorándose que aquellos insectos se habían desmayado.

No lo pensaron dos veces y salieron como almas que les lleva el diablo de ese sitio.

Pero cuando suponían que la pesadilla había terminado se encontraban nuevamente rodeadas.

 **Que sucederá con las chicas y será que esta vez podrá escaparar…**

3


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO II

Corrieron sin descanso, hasta que se creyeron a salvo, el cansancio las había obligado a detenerse en un lugar donde la luz se colaba entre los árboles y entre jadeos se sentaron, y allí por fin su mente se aclaró, todo lo que había pasado era real, pero aun así se negaban a creerlo ya que parecía tan irreal. No lo podían creer, lo que les había sucedido y el lugar donde se encontraban daba mucho miedo, su descanso no duro mucho pues nuevamente estaban rodeadas y no sabían a ciencia cierta porque o por quien, simplemente se veía que las apuntaba con algún objeto que brillaba en la obscuridad, aunque era un alivio el saber que no estaban solas.

La sensación de ser observadas estaba latente, pero no se escuchaba nada, pasaban los segundos hasta que una melodiosa y dulce vos, preguntaba algo que no entendían. Se vuelve a escuchar la misma pregunta pero su desconcierto va en aumento.

Esperaban respuesta pero ellas no sabían que responder, y una de ellas solo atinó a decir que no le entendían.

Amigos o enemigos no importaba pero el hecho de ser atacadas por unas arañas gigantes las había hecho recapacitar de que no querían ser comida de nadie y mucho menos querían estar en aquel sitio.

El escapar con vida por pura, casualidad, digamos lo así, las hizo llegar a una conclusión que la vida que llevaban era un paraíso. Se tomaron las manos con miedo por lo que les podría pasar y al mismo tiempo para darse fuerza. Sus mentes buscaban una explicación lógica para aquello pero no encontraban ninguna más que solo incertidumbre, pero no podrían esperar a que las mataran y entonces decidió intervenir una de ellas, estaba nerviosa pero aun así hablo con toda seguridad pues sabía que aquellos sujetos o lo que fueran nos las matarían ya que de ser así lo hubieran hecho en un parpadear.

QUIENES SON USTEDES Y PORQUE SE OCULTA, NOS APUNTAN CON ARMAS SI NOSOTRAS NO REPRESENTAMOS NINGUN PELIGRO PARA USTEDES -grito para que la escucharan. Pero no hubo respuesta alguna, y el silencio las ponía más nerviosas.

QUE ACOSO NO ME ESCUCHARON -grito de nuevo, pero tampoco hubo respuesta inmediata, hasta que se dispuso a hablar de nuevo que ellos hablaron.

CLARO QUE LA ESCUCHAMOS PERO QUIEN NOS ASEGURA QUE NO ESTÁN OCULTADO SUS ARMAS Y QUE NO ESPERAN QUE BAJEMOS LA GUARDIA PARA ATACARNOS-gritaron como respuesta pero ninguno bajo sus armas.

NOSOTRAS LAS QUE ESTAMOS EN MINORÍA NUMÉRICA Y SI QUIEREN MAS PRUEBAS LES MOSTRAMOS NUESTRAS COSAS-grito muy enojada por la actitud de aquellos sujetos.

COMO SABEMOS QUE NO SON USTEDES UNAS BRUJAS QUE TRATAN DE ENGAÑARNOS -dijeron como respuesta que sonó como confirmación de lo que decían.

Al instante que las llamaron brujas una fuerza dentro de una de ellas la hizo reaccionar ya que nunca en su vida la habían tratado de esa forma, y la molestia le obligo a hablar sin pensar.

QUE NOSOTRAS BRUJAS EN MI VIDA E HECHO NADA MALA PARA QUE ME LLAMEN ASÍ Y NI SIQUIERA TENGO PODERES MÁGICOS-grito demasiado molesta aun sabiendo que no se encontraba en la mejor situación- QUE ACASO NO SABEN TRATAR A UNA DAMA INDEFENSA Y LO PEOR ES QUE NI SIQUIERA DAN LA CARA SON UNOS COBARDES- y volví a decir sin pensar, ella y su gran boca.

Sus amigas le golpearon en el brazo para que se callara. Pero la suerte estaba de su lado ya que después de que hablara, una luz que provenía de los árboles se les comenzaba a acercar, no cabía la duda era fuego y por primera vez en todo el día o noche pudieron ver algo en aquel sitio, ellos no bajaron las armas y poco a poco salían de sus escondites mostrándonos quienes era, se quedaron sorprendidas por aquella actitud.

Cuando el asombro paso se fijaron en ellas de manera discreta y no perdían cada movimiento que asían, tomaron sus cosas para asegurarse que no traían armas, y cada cosa que sacaban los llenaba de asombro y todo lo revisaban dos veces, cuando finalizaron su inspección las chicas intentaron quitarles sus cosas pero no les permitieron, aquello les molestaba mucho más, uno de los que estaba en frente realizo un movimiento con su mano y los demás bajaron las armas.

Pero no todo término allí los hombres se les acercaron y las ataron de manos. Intentaron defenderse pero ellos eran mucho más rápidos y fuertes que las inmovilizaron en segundos, y nuevamente todo les jugaba en contra, eran chicas muy hábiles y fuertes, entrenaban defensa personal así que podía haberse librado de aquellos sujetos con un solo movimiento pero cuando eres tomado por sorpresa todo lo que has aprendido se va al diablo.

Los sujetos extraños las miraban de abajo para arriba de forma despectiva y ellas solo querían sacarles los ojos. De pronto ellos dejaron de verlas y se miraron entre si y hablaron en un idioma totalmente desconocido para ellas.

Pero como la insensatez es parte de su naturaleza les hablaron de forma tan tranquila resaltando la palabra tranquilidad.

Saben estamos aquí y es de mala educación hablar de otras personas por detrás y mucho más atarlas como si fueran animales no lo creen- dijo de forma molesta.

La miraron enojados pero poco apoco el enojo fue disminuyendo y se transformó en una sonrisa.

lo siento mi lady no queríamos tratarla de esa forma-dijo uno de ellos de forma burlona, cosa que les molesto más.

no se nota- salto su ironía- no son más que unos salvajes

La sonrisa dibujada en sus rostros se borró al escuchar cómo les hablaba aquella chica totalmente desconocida. No dijeron nada más y simplemente se voltearon ignorándolas por completo, les grito, les insultaba con todas las malas palabras que se sabía pero nada sucedía y hasta que se cansó.

Los hombres después de que ella guardara silencio hablaron con mucho más calma pero con un enojo latente que se les notaba a cada palabra que decían, pues aunque ellas creían que eran como piedras ya que por lo general cada vez que alguien les insultaba de aquella manera que lo había hecho su amiga no vivía para contarlo, lo que no sabían es que si ellos volvían a escuchar un insulto más le cortaban la lengua.

Pasaron los minutos y habían tomado la decisión de llevarlas ante su rey y que él las juzgara, porque si por ellos fuera las hubieran dejado allí. Uno de ellos se les acerco y les comunicó la noticia la cual las alegro y molesto al mismo tiempo.

Las pusieron de pie y tomaron la soga con que las habías atado para obligarlas a caminar, estaban cansadas, tenían hambre, sed y ellos querían que caminaran más no lo aceptaban así que dispusieron de todas sus habilidades para fingir un desmayo y que ellos las cargaran.

A los dos pasos que dieron se desmayaron o eso creía sus captores, las miraron medio molestos ya que después de haber tenido que estar fuera de su hogar toda una semana eliminando arañas en el bosque, estaban cansados, y ahora tenían que cargar a unas locas que les habían dicho de todo incluso de que se van a morir es algo para querer dejarlas allí igual nadie las iba a encontrar, en todo caso si lo hacían pensarían que se habían perdido. Pero no su buen corazón y la ética les decía que debían hacer lo correcto.

Las tomaron en brazos y se las llevaron, mientras ellos se quejaban en su mente ellas estaban muy cómodas, aguantándose las ganas de reír. Caminaron por largo tiempo hasta que por fin ante sus ojos se alzaba la muralla de entrada al reino, las chicas despertaron de pronto como si nada dejando sorprendidos a sus captores y también molestos pues le habían engañado de la forma más vil y descarado.

Sintieron sus miradas en ellas y los voltearon a ver regalándoles una sonrisa de lo más inocente.

 **Jajajajja ustedes que piensa, que hubieran hechos ustedes en su caso díganme**


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO III

PRESENTACIONES, Y UNA PELEA SENTIDO

Antes de este capítulo les dejo la descripción de cada una de las chicas para que se hagan a la idea.

Jessica Smith estatura un 1.79 cm, de tez blanca, sus ojos de color azul muy bajo en poca luz y con el sol se reflejan un gris hermoso que muy pocos son capaces de reconocer, cabello castaño que le llega hasta los hombros, de profesión modelo, con un título en psicología, edad 25 años.

Pilar Contreras estatura 1.82 cm, piel bronceada, ojos verdes, cabellos dorados mucho más debajo de los hombros, profesión modelo, título en diseño, edad 24 años.

Victoria Vega estatura 1.80 cm, ojos azul tirados a violeta, cabellos rojizos que le llegaban hasta los hombros, profesión modelo y entrenadora personal, título en arquitectura, edad 23 años

Andrea Montenegro estatura 1.65cm con zapatos altos queda de un 1.70 cm, piel trigueña, ojos miel que muchos dicen que son los ojos más hermosos que han visto, cabellos negros cual la noche que le llega hasta las rodillas siempre lo mantiene agarrado en un moño para que no le estorbe, profesión modelo, título en administración de empresas y dueña de la más grande empresa publicitaria del mundo, latina de nacimiento, edad 20 años.

Ahora si lean el capítulo a y por cierto aun no son todos los personajes, los demás los pondré más adelante en otros capítulos. Sin más a leer.

El enojo que sentían así aquellas chicas extrañas, desapareció convirtiéndose en diversión, jamás en su larga vida les había jugado una broma tan cruel, sin embargo no se los dejarían pasar, después de todo ellos las cargaron estando cansados mientras que ellas iban muy cómodas.

Durante el trayecto al palacio las chicas seguían atadas pero solo un hombre las llevaba y los demás estaban detrás suyo, a cada paso que daban podían sentir las miradas de sus captores en ellas, era bastante molesto la situación pero cuando decidieron reclamarles las tomaron del brazo y las metieron en distintas celdas, por tanto al estar distraídas por incomodidad de las miradas de sus agresores no se habían dado cuenta que las habían llevado aquel lugar ni siquiera se habían dado el placer de estudiar aquel sitio.

El problema era que ahora eran prisioneras y la situación se volvía a poner tensa. Los minutos pasaban y solo se escuchaban los pasos silenciosos de los guardias y una que otra risa.

Gritaron desesperadas, no aceptaban aquella situación; odiaban ser prisioneras preferían mil veces a las arañas. El cansancio, la falta de agua sobre todo no habían comido durante horas las llevo al límite, se dejaron caer en el suelo duro y áspero de la celda. No soportaban el encierro y tampoco la soledad que transmitía el sitio.

Victoria que llevaba un clic en uno de sus bolsillos intento abrir la celda de manera forzada, pero siempre de manera discreta observando de vez en cuando que nadie la viera. Ella en sus tiempos de adolescencia se le había dado el robar coches con sus amigos, ningún carro se le resistía y la puerta de la celda tampoco lo haría, entre varios intentos la puerta se abrió. No pronuncio palabra a ninguna de sus amigas, se aseguró que nadie se encontrara en el pasillo, salió con toda cautela siempre alerta de lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

Las chicas la miraron sorprendida cuando esta apareció en sus celdas, para abrirlas de la misma forma teniendo poco excito en la de Pilar y Andrea, ellas no deseaban que las atraparan pero tampoco querían quedarse allí. Así que con la poca cordura que les quedaba idearon un plan. Jessica volvió a su celda que estaba abierta, cerró la puerta con cuidado evitando que esta se volviera a asegurar, Victoria no hizo lo mismo, ella con cuidado fue a investigar donde se encontraban las llaves mientras que las demás seguían con sus respectivos deberes. Los guardias de turno volvieron para revisar a las prisioneras y entonces el plan se llevó a cabo.

Andrea y Pilar distrajeron al guardia con una canción, mientras que Jessica estaba dispuesta a fingir un desmayo o lo que se le ocurriera si los cantos no detenían al guardia antes de que revisara la celda de Victoria.

La canción decía más o menos así:

Carcelero dame ya mi libertad

Carcelero dame ya mi libertad

Carcelero dame ya mi libertad

Carcelero dame ya

Tú qué sabes lo que siente

Al que está encerrado tras

Las rejas del penal

Y ya Dios me ha perdonado

Abre ya

Carcelero por favor ábreme ya

Tengo un hijo que ahora vive sin mamá,

Sus amigos le preguntan dónde está,

Yo quisiera darle la felicidad,

Carcelero por favor ábreme ya

Carcelero dame ya mi libertad

Carcelero dame ya mi libertad

Carcelero dame ya mi libertad

Carcelero dame ya

En las noches mi marido

Sufriendo esta, me confiesa que

Es muy cruel la soledad aunque

Siempre me guarda la fidelidad

Carcelero por favor ábreme ya

Hace tiempo que no hablo con mamá

Esperando que den la libertad

Y por eso siento ganas de llorar

Y por eso tengo ganas de llorar….

Los guardias cuando la escucharon cantar se sorprendieron mucho pero después tuvo el efecto deseado se detuvieron al instante para escuchar la letra de la canción extraña para ellos y con un ritmo diferente al usado por ellos. La canción era acompañada por gestos graciosos y con los guardias prestándoles atención le sacaron las manos para molestarle, así evitando que su interés se perdiera.

La canción capto la atención de algunos que llevados por la curiosidad se dirigieron aquel sitio, de donde observando del lugar más apartado, siempre su mirada seria. Les parecía de mal gusto que hicieran aquellos espectáculos en aquel lugar.

Pasaron varios minutos desde que habían dejado de cantar aquella canción justo cuando los guardias comenzaban a divertirse, y aquello no pasó desapercibido por las chicas, dando como resultado que ya no les divertía. Los guardias se marcharon dejando así el plan todavía funcionando.

En otro lugar del castillo Victoria caminaba con suma cautela para evitar ser descubierta, el lugar era demasiado grande y los corredores se entrelazaban uno con el otro, se perdió muchas veces pero su buena orientación la salvo en muchas ocasiones. Mientras salía de un pasillo escucho a dos personas hablar de ellas, puso toda su atención en la conversación, dando como resultado que no sintiera que alguien se le acercaba.

La concentración en la charla evito que pudiera defenderse o prevenir la situación en la que se encontraba ahora, un hombre muy atractivo de hecho todos en ese lugar era demasiado hermoso para ser seres comunes.

La tenía sujeta de la cintura, evitando que ella se defendiera, le cubrió la boca demasiado rápido evitando que emitiera un gemido. Los hombres que charlaban amenamente se dieron cuenta de la situación cuando su señor salió del pasillo donde se encontraba con la chica pataleando, he intentado escapar. Se sorprendieron de que su señor llevara a una chica consigo.

Mi señor Elrohir- dieron un saludo respetuoso como se merecía el hijo del señor de Rivendell- si nos disculpa ¿cómo es que una de las prisioneras esta con usted?-preguntaron de forma curiosa, conocían de ante mano que los gustos de los hijos de Elrond, pero jamás imaginaron que le gustara forzar a las prisioneras.

Esta pregunta lo ofendió mucho, estaba al tanto lo que estarían pensando los guardias en ese momento, no era algo que se ocultara mucho, incluso su Ada sabia de sus gustos por las mortales que compartía con su hermano gemelo pero para ellos era solo diversión, jamás buscaban algo más que eso.

No deseaban casarse con un mortal como lo hizo su hermana Arwen. Hace algún tiempo se le había metido a la cabeza contraer matrimonio con una elfo, lo comento con su hermano Elladan, el mismo que compartía su mismo ideal no se lo habían dicho a su padre aun, hasta conseguir a la candidata perfecta de otro modo el escogería a la que pensara que es la correcta sin tomarles en cuenta.

la encontré vagando en el palacio- dijo fríamente evitando que el enojo le hiciera decir cosas que no debía en ese instante.

Los guardias enrojecieron, no solo habían ofendido a hijo del señor Elrond con la pregunta sino también habían pensado otra cosa. Sabían que Elrohir se había dado cuenta de sus pensamientos y por eso se encontraba tan enojado.

No sabían que decir las palabras se le trababan tanto por la vergüenza sino también por la sorpresa de como aquella mujer había escapado. Les ahorro las explicaciones, para después entregársela. La tomaron de forma brusca evitando que sus ojos chocaran con los de su señor.

Elrohir miro a Victoria de pies a cabeza de manera más detenida que antes, y sus pensamientos lo traicionaban. Se dijo así mismo que se la hubieran pasado muy bien en otras circunstancias, disfrutaría decirle una sarta de mentiras que ella se las creería, para instantes después tomar lo que quisiera y dejarla como todas las demás, pero no descartaba que más adelante no lo hiciera.

La tela que cubría su boca se cayó dejándole libre, para decirle aquel señor lo que pensaba, que no era nada bueno, pero se calló cuando vio que los ojos de aquel sujeto se encontraban en su cuerpo, la observaba de manera libidinosa causándole asco.

Oye- dijo para que la escuchara y clavara su vista en su rostro- mis ojos están acá arriba sino te has dado cuenta aun-

La forma irónica y molesta con la que hablo le dio a entender que se había dado cuenta de sus pensamientos lo que le hizo enrojecer.

los tipos como tú me dan asco. Más te vale que no me vuelvas a ver así o te juro por mi madre que te saco los ojos

Amenazo sin ningún remordimiento dejando entre ver su carácter, lo que le fascino más, seria todo un reto para el conquistarla pero no imposible. Sonrió de medio lado.

sabes que, mejor te regalare una foto mía de cuerpo entero para que te diviertas tu solo, y sepas que una mujer como yo, ni en tu sueños la podrás tener – termino justo a tiempo antes que los guardias le volvieran aponer la venda.

Elrohir no pronuncio palabra alguna como respuesta simplemente se limitó a sonreír para después alejarse de manera calmada.

Sentían nervios al ver que Victoria no regresaba, comenzaban a pensar lo peor. Sabían que su amiga no las abandonaría en ese lugar. Lo que les preocupaba es que la hayan descubierto, pero de pronto escucharon como unos guardias arrastraban algo y ese algo era su amiga, no estaba golpeada era un alivio, pero si estaba atada y amordazada. La colocaron en la celda de manera brusca lo que les molesto, haciendo que reaccionaran con un grito diciéndoles que dejaran de ser unas bestias.

La soltaron ignorado los gritos de las demás chicas, para cuando el trabajo estuvo hecho revisaron cada una de las celdas verificado que estuvieran cerradas, notaron que una de las celdas estaba abierta y la cerraron nuevamente de manera furiosa, regalándoles una mirada asesina a las chicas.

El plan se fue al diablo así como su única oportunidad de escapar, querían preguntarle a Victoria lo que sucedió pero la única respuesta que les dio más tarde se los contaría si es que salían de ese lugar.

Minutos más tarde un guardia se acercó a las celdas y las saco de una forma un poco más amable de como las metieron. Preguntaron pero ni las miraba y pronto se cansaron y se dedicaron a mirar a su alrededor, cosa que no pudieron hacer al principio por distraerse, vieron todo con asombro que disimularon muy bien.

También se percataron que todo ello estaba en cuevas muy bien proporcionadas y la arquitectura era exquisita, pero no todo dura para siempre porque ni bien disfrutaban el pase las volvían a meter en otras habitaciones pero esta vez no eran celdas si no eran dormitorios muy hermosos.

Se quedaron estáticas en la puerta sin saber qué hacer, hasta cuando la puerta se volvió a abrir dejando ver a unas mujeres demasiado bonitas, delicadas y de cuerpo perfectos que les hicieron sentir feas, que entraban con ropa limpia y muchas cosas más para cada una.

No sabían que decir si gracias o golpearlas y salir corriendo de ese lugar pero ni tiempo les dio por que aquellas mujeres las tomaban de los brazos y les quitaban las ropas de una manera brusca.

Sus caras demostraban asombro y miedo por no saber qué les iba a pasar, las jalaron y las metieron en la bañera donde las bañaron, después las sacaron y secaron, pero cuando pensaron en vestirlas y peinarlas es cuando se rebelaron, les gritaron que eran unas aprovechadas y que si se les volvían a acercar no respondían, bueno cada una con sus propias palabras.

Las mujeres se molestaron mucho y salieron de las habitaciones dejándolas solas. Tres de las cuatro chicas se escabulleron semidesnudas y se metieron el cuarto de la menor de ellas, a lo que le tomó por sorpresa ya que ella buscaba su ropa al no encontrarla se molestó.

Si buscas tu ropa- dijo una Jessica molesta- ni te esfuerces la botaron igual que hicieron con la mía y la de ellas.

con razón – dijo molesta- son unas aprovechadas jamás en mi vida me había sentido tan violada.

y crees que nosotras no- dijo Victoria con la cara roja de ira al igual que su cabello.

Cuando pensaba en volver a hablar entraron otros hombres de manera muy brusca a la habitación dejándoles entre ver a las chicas su enojo, que se transformó en un sonrojo leve que pasó desapercibido por las chicas.

Como al no encontrar a las demás chicas en sus habitaciones decidió o mejor dicho pensó que habían escapado, alerto a los guardias y el mismo decidió buscarlas, tomo su espada y la llevo en mano y los demás lo imitaron, pues no sabían a qué atenerse con unas desconocidas.

Sin embargo una conversación de una de las habitaciones les hizo recapacitar pero eso no disminuyo su enojo y entraron de forma brusca y las encontraron tapadas con unas toallas pequeñas que cubrían solo parte de su cuerpo dejando ver sus pierna, brazos y parte del busto.

Qué diablos creen que hacen de esa forma, porque no sean vestido aun- dijo de forma seria que daba miedo.

Pero las chicas no se inmutaron ni un solo centímetro lo cual le enojo más.

Estamos así ya que no encontramos nuestra ropa-dijo de la misma forma la Andrea - porque algunas- dijo señalando con el dedo a las mujeres detrás de ellos- botaron nuestra ropa a la basura y ahora no sabemos que ponernos.

pónganse los vestidos que les trajeron-contesto su gemelo asiéndoles parecer lo más obvio del mundo.

que esos vestido, ni loca- dijo señalando los vestido Pilar -yo no me pongo un vestido de esos.

ni yo tampoco- dijeron las tres restantes.

entonces ande desnudas-dijo Gandalf.

pues lo haremos- dijeron a unisón-quién dijo miedo

La respuesta les dejo sin habla por segundos, sabían que lo harían en su mirada demostraba seguridad y decisión. Más no podían dejar que hagan eso y pidieron a las elfas tras suyo que buscaran la ropa, pero estas les respondieron que no podían hacer eso ya que las habían quemado.

Las chicas al escuchar aquello casi se mueren pero de pronto recordaron la ropa que llevaban en sus mochilas y les pidieron que se las devolvieran, cosa que no se hizo esperar mucho y se las devolvieron.

Mientras transcurrían los minutos en que ellas se vestían algo en el fondo les decían que ellas, cambiarían sus vidas y las voltearían de cabeza.

Avisaron a los guardias que custodiaban las puertas que las llevaran al cuarto del trono.

Salieron como si nada hubiera sucedió, en instante los guardias les comunicaron la orden y las dirigieron así el lugar, se mantuvieron en silencio solo percibiendo las miradas de extrañeza de los guardias.

Llegaron y un grupo de personas las observaron de pies a cabeza pues la ropa que llevan les pareció muy rara e inadecuada, el momento se volvió incomodo, nadie decía nada.

Hasta que un el Rey Thranduil, los observaron con mucho fastidio por la forma tan poco propia de presentarse en su presencia. Lo que se evidencio en la mirada fría que les dio a cada una logrando que ellas casi temblaran del miedo.

El silencio se rompió cuando el hablo, llevaba en la cabeza una corona de flores de los bosque y en su mano llevaba un centro de roble, que les causo muchos problemas después a las chicas.

Quien sois vosotras que llegáis a mis fronteras sin ser invitadas-dijo de forma tan fría que les helo la sangre.

Las miradas entre Victoria y Elrohir no se pasaron desapercibidas pro sus amigas, al ser sabedoras del encuentro entre ellos dos que se los había comentado su amiga mientras se vestían, logro que se ganara la desaprobación de ellas, y el odio.

Bueno nosotras….-dijo Andrea mientras ponía un dedo en su barbilla haciendo un gesto bastante gracioso y tierno para los que la vieron aunque eso solo quería decir que estaba nerviosa – nos perdimos.

Lo que causó conmoción y molestia en los demás presentes.

De donde vienen- dijo conservando su pose impasible.

No, no me acuerdo debe ser porque estuve a punto de morir devorada por arañas enormes-dijo con un gesto que quería dar miedo más causo ternura- me apuntaron con armas, me ataron las manos, me colocaron en una celda, después casi fui violada por unas mujeres locas que por cierto me deben una ropa de marca, a que más, el trauma que me causaron ciertas personas que entraron sin tocar a la habitación donde yo estaba semidesnuda-termino fingiendo sufrimiento.

Cuando acabo de hablar sus amigas se aguantaron las ganas de reír, y tuvieron que agachar la cabeza para que no las vieran y afirmaron todo con un moviente de cabeza.

Ha también porque aún no he comido nada-dijo de la manera más normal del mundo- eso influye bastante en una persona, el alimento ayuda a que el cerebro funcione mejor, ¡ustedes lo sabían!-termino viéndoles a la cara.

Eso fue lo que remato ya les dolía el estómago por aguantarse la risa, las caras de asombro de todos que se transformaron en diversión por las palabras omitidas por aquella chica misteriosa excepto para el rey que por poco pierde la paciencia y la devuelve al bosque con las arañas sin embargo le fascino la forma tan natural al hablar.

No tuvieron más opción que guiarlas al comedor donde todos se sentaron para verlas comer y picar algo de paso. Les sirvieron los platillos de los cuales los únicos ingredientes eran frutas, esto les causó molestia pero no dijeron nada, comieron de forma tranquila.

Sin mirarle la cara a nadie pero de vez en cuando se echaban miradas entre ellas. Al principio la comida no les agrado pero debían reconocer que estaba deliciosa y aparte que era totalmente saludable.

ahora que ya comieron nos dirán como llegaron- dijo Gandalf de forma divertida.

Son nos acordamos en verdad. Estábamos en un día de campo y de un momento a otro aparecimos en este lugar

Lo que causo sorpresa, pero no la suficiente. Si ellas habían llegado debía ser que alguien los había traído con algún fin y ellos sabían exactamente cuál.

Bastante interesante- dijo en tono solemne-. Como se llaman

Primeros sus nombres- repuso

Lo que no les sorprendio nada. Al parecer las chicas no confían mucho en ellos por lo que resignados hablaron.

Yo soy Thranduil rey de bosque verde y mi hijo el Príncipe Legolas - dijo en tono solemne y orgulloso- mis invitados son Lord Elrond señor de Rinvendell y sus hijos Elrohir y Elladan, Gimli de Erebord, Aragorn rey de Góndor -termino de presentar a todos.

Las chicas se quedaron mirando y una de ellas realizo un gesto diciendo que estaban locos. Sin percatarse se les habían quedado viendo desconcertada pues esos tipos no solo eran fanáticos del señor de los anillos si no que estaban completamente trastornados pero como había prometido tenía que presentarse.

Mucho gusto–dijo suave de forma insegura porque no le ocurría nada para salir de esta situación especialmente con esos dementes, pero después de todo se le prendió el foco al último -Nuestro nombres son Juana Valentina, Juana Caridad, Juana Maní, y Juana Bautista - dijo de forma tan segura que sus amigas casi se las creen.

son nombres bastan te extraños-dijo Legolas de forma que logro hacer dudar a todos.

Yo digo lo mismo-dijo Jessica mirándole a los ojos-por supuestos que no los queríamos ofender después de todo tendrán que vivir con ellos el resto de sus vidas.

Lo que molesto arrancado uno que otro gruñido de los presentes allí.

qué clase de nombre es Juana- repuso molesto

qué clase de nombres es Legolas- lo miro desafiante- yo no le pondría a un niño ese nombre- el enojo de los presentes era evidente sobre todo del rey.

No eres la única que piensa eso amiguita-confronto Pilar

Las miradas iban y venían de un lado al otro como un juego de pipón. La única que se mantenía al margen de todo era Andrea. Aunque era el foco de atención de todos por su forma tan pacifica de ser.

Se revisaba las uñas como si no pasara nada, su falta de interés en aquel juego de miradas era algo que todos notaban pero sus amigas sabían que no perdía detalle que cada suceso, muchos la creían una niña consentida e inmadura y esas mismas personas eran las que nunca se atrevieron aguardar algún lazo de amistad.

Las miradas se intensificaron y la única que parecía ganar aquel juego era Victoria o Juana Maní. Que especialmente miraba a cierto elfo que se había ganado su odio.

Bueno ya - dijo tranquilamente que a los demás les tomó por sorpresa

Sus amigas estaban anonadadas nunca le escuchaban hablar de esa manera. Los demás presentes no salían de su asombro al sentir regañados por una niña.

Dejemos eso de los nombres- interrumpió Gandalf con calma

Tiene razón el señor, son solo nombres que no le afectan a nadie- miro molesta a sus amigas que bajaron la cabeza.

Un silencio espeso envolvió el lugar parecía que nadie tenía nada bueno que decir. Todos parecían querer ganar una guerra en esa sala, no era algo solo con la discusión de los nombres más bien era algo mucho más profundo y era el orgullo de verse derrotados.

Busco las palabras correctas para acabar con todo ese silencio tan espeso, además de que se sentía agotada por todo lo vivido ese día.

Si no les molesta me podían decir como volver a casa -dijo de forma seria- estoy tan casada que lo único que quiero es irme a mi casa.

No pueden volver aun- respondió el rey seriamente-. Se desean descansar un momento mis guardias las llevaran a una habitacion

Gracias por el ofrecimiento pero yo deseo volver a mi propia casa.

No se podrá hacer lo que pide. Ahora si me disculpan debo resolver otros asuntos.

Sin más salió del lugar dejándolas aturdidas, los demás lo imitaron por lo que tuvieron que conformarse con seguir a unos elfos quienes las miraban seriamente antes de mostrarles el camino.

Se tomaron de brazo y salieron juntas, caminaron por pasillos largos y fríos más los guardias que estaba a sus lados no sabía qué hacer ni decir se sentía intimidado o simplemente no le interesaba en lo más mínimo el hacer conversa.

No sabían que pensar de las cosas que les sucedían. Y sobre todo el cansancio les estaba matando. Sabían que no podían salir de aquel lugar sin ser devoradas por arañas o que esos locos nos las atraparan y las mataran.

Tenían que idear algo rápido pues no tenía suficiente tiempo, llegaron a la habitación pero antes que pudieran entrar todas aquel elfo las detuvo con una sola mano, después procediendo a cerró la puerta no sabían el motivo de la actitud pero no replicaron y simplemente obedecieron.

Mientras tanto en la sala de estar.

No entiendo cómo puedes decir que ella sea…..argh-dijo de forma desesperada, jamás en su larga vida había demostrado desesperación-es una mentira Gandalf no tiene nada de ella.

Te equivocas Elrond, es su viva imagen-dijo con calma

Lo sé-dijo resignado-pero también me acuerdo que era fuerte, dulce, aguerrida, valiente, y más que todo sus ojos eran azules como el agua y aquella chica es todo lo contrario.

Te entiendo sus ojos son de distinta tonalidad-dijo con decepción-pero su personalidad es la misma.

Te equivocas todo de ella es distinto su color de piel, su personalidad, ella es distinta-repuso tristemente- no es ella.

No podemos juzgarla tan duro, y sacar conclusiones antes de hora- dijo de forma segura y calmada- o se olvidad que ella ha vivido lejos de nosotros por muchos milenios.

Está bien que se quede pero les aseguro que ella no es a quien buscamos-respondió Elrond más calmado y con seguridad.

Está decidido se quedara en el bosque – dijo el rey Thranduil- pero cada uno tendrá que vigilarla y evitar que se meta en problemas.

-Que pasara con las otras chicas.

No podemos dejarlas a su suerte

Se quedaran- dijo fríamente. Mortales en su reino ya era demasiado.

Salieron de aquella habitación todos con sus propios pensamientos buenos o malos, pero algo si estaba claro nadie estaba conforme con la decisión tomada.

 **Una amistad vale más que todo el oro del mundo, especialmente si esta es sincera….**


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO IV

UNA CENA FUERA DE SERIE

La noche había caído rápidamente, pero le parecía que el tiempo se había detenido, le dolía el pecho de manera asfixiante; sabia en el fondo que esta noche, su vida cambiaria y que la pena, el dolor, la tristeza de ahora serían sus únicas amigas.

Tocaron la puerta de manera sutil, que le pareció que incluso la soledad la abandonaba, se acercó a la puerta para abrirla lentamente esperando que el tiempo se detuviera ante sus ojos aparecía su guardia personal. Siempre esperándola para llevarla algún lado que le hubieran ordenado.

Estaba harta de ese sitio desde que llego hace ya más de un mes, no había salido más que al jardín, el comedor, la biblioteca y sus clases. Su madre no le dijo nada al respecto desde que salió del palacio hacia este sitio y cuando llego su sorpresa fue mayor al enterarse que estaba comprometido con uno de los hijos del rey Thranduil.

Precisamente el menor de los tres. No aceptaba la decisión hace mucho tiempo atrás conoció al rey en persona cuando apenas tenía seiscientos años donde que perdidamente enamorada de él. El sentía lo mismo estaba segura pero nunca lo admitiría y lo peor era que el compromiso se sellaría dentro de un mes. Y no habría vuelta que dar, apenas unos días atrás por fin logro que el rey se fijara en ella lo que espero desde hace años y ahora tendría que casarse.

Entro al comedor, como siempre puntual era su costumbre desde que llego al reino pero esta vez observo que se colocaban más sillas alrededor de la mesa principal, odiaba más presentaciones con la misma gente aburrida.

Saludo a todos con gran cortesía, noto que en la puerta aparecían otras chicas que vestían diferente. Se veían ridículas ante sus ojos y el desprecio de compartir mesa con ellas le repugnaba.

No dijo nada y salió despacio esperando ver a sus amigas pero a ellas no las llevaba, estaba sola, esta vez con un suspiro acompaño su tristeza. Entro resignada al lugar indicado y sin poder contener su alegría al ver a sus amigas ahí sentadas frente a un gran comedor salto sobre ellas llenándoles de besos a cada una, no le importaba lo que los demás pensara; como ella decía "yo no vivo de lo que dice la gente", la recibieron gustosas, eran pocas las veces que Andrea demostraba su alegría o su cariño así ellas, la mayoría de las veces se encontraba trabajando, o ayudando a todos menos a ella misma, siempre tenía algo que hacer.

Se sorprendió como aquella chica de manera espontánea saltaba sobre las otras, le pareció de mal gusto.

Los abrazos, los besos, las palabras cariñosas duraron unos minutos más, hasta que decidieron que era mejor sentarse en la mesa.

Entre tanto alboroto y algarabía sacaron algo bastante importante que quizás esta sería la última noche que todo lo que conocían existía, y que ahora la vida les tenía preparada muchas sorpresas.

Es la primera vez que me da gusto el verlas- dijo con una gran sonrisa en sus labios

Se mostraron un tanto indignadas por sus palabras, pero igual sonrieron

Debería sentirme alagada pero no es de ese modo-dijo Victoria- pero igual gracias.

De nada, gorda.

Hablando de vernos, siento que no hemos olvidado de algo- agrego Pilar.

Yo siento algo igual-dijo Jessica

Pensé que era la únicas- alego Victoria pensativa

Se quedaron pensativas. No sabían porque se sentían como si se hubieran olvidado de algo muy importante hasta que de la nada gritaron

¡LOS CHICOS! –gritaron las cuatro sacándole un susto a todos

Con todos esos sustos se habían olvidado de sus amigos. No sabían si habían caído con ellas o estaban en casa buscándolas. Y si habían caído con ellas posiblemente estaban siendo devorados por las arañas o algo peor. Muchas imágenes se le pasaron por la cabeza y todas con finales trágicos.

¿Qué chicos?- pregunto uno de ellos que no sabían su nombre.

Donde estarán- ignoro el comentario de quien fuera.

En el bosque siendo devorados por las arañas- repuso Victoria

Pobre arañas les dará indigestión- se burló Pilar aunque ella estaba igual de preocupada.

La miro furiosa por el comentario fuera de lugar provocando que ella se sintiera intimidada.

Lo siento- se disculpó- deben estar en casa.

Si deben estar en casa- dijo distraída

No te preocupes saben cuidarse muy bien- la animo un poco

Trato de relajarse y pensar positivamente. Sus amigos debían estar en casa volviéndose locos buscándolas, y ellas estaban siendo capturadas por un grupo de dementes fanáticos del señor de los anillos. Esperaban que las encontraran pronto no soportaría estar en medio de locos.

Al menos no subiré de peso- dijo Andrea al ver la comida de su plato.

Porque lo dices- dijo Pilar

Le señalo su plato y ella enseguida capto lo que quiso decir. Tenía razón lo único bueno es que se mantendrían en forma sin subir un solo gramo.

Buen punto. No soportaría otra dosis de ejercicio como la anterior

Ni me lo recuerdes- dijo entre dientes- no pude moverme en una semana

Exageradas- alego Victoria

Claro como tú eres la entrenadora- volvió a decir quedamente

La fruta les sentara muy bien- dijo de forma orgullo- la colocare en mi dieta y en mi libro.

Se venderá muy bien sobre todo si consigues la receta. Y si nosotras aparecemos en la portada.

Crees que me las den- termino.

Supongo

por si acaso, llamare a Louis para que me haga comidas con estas especificaciones.

Se mantuvieron calladas por un largo rato algo que agradecieron todos ya que eran las únicas que hablaban tanto que ya les dolía la cabeza. Ellos apenas pronunciaron palabra y eso a lo mucho.

Y ustedes de donde son - dijo Aragorn de forma amigable.

De nuestra casa-respondió Victoria de mal humor.

Victoria deja de ser grosera- dijo sin darse cuenta Andrea

Victoria, no que se llamaba Juana Maní- dijo sonriendo al descubrir la mentira.

este…yo… es que…- no sabía que decir y se reía del nerviosismo por haber sido descubierta la mentira- bueno si y no; se llama Victoria pero de vez en cuando la llámanos Juana Maní porque es muy parecida a ella.

así y me imagino que los nombres que nos dijeron tampoco son los suyos- dijo pícaramente.

que come que adivina- dijo totalmente divertida- a cierto, lo mismo que estoy comiendo yo- dijo para desviar el tema- ya ven chicas tienen que comer mucha fruta para ver si así se vuelven inteligentes.

oye si somos inteligentes- dijo Jessica

pues no se nota

tu metes la pata y nosotras pagamos no es así

parece son mayores que yo para que respondan por mis actos- dijo tranquilamente.

Bueno no me desvíen el tema. Como se llaman en realidad- dijo ya de manera autoritaria.

está bien pero no se enoje- dijeron las dos en coro.

no nos enojamos pero dígannos- dijo Gimli.

hay que lindo, habla- dijo Pilar sonriendo inocentemente

¡no! para nada solo fue un espasmo- dijo Andrea irónicamente- claro que habla ni que fuera un muñeco de plástico tamaño real- termino decir y esto hizo que el otro se sonrojara cosa que no pasó desapercibido por cierto elfo que lo miro con burla- aunque si fuera así sería un éxito de ventas.

porque lo dices- pregunto curiosa.

no ves que es bastante guapo, adorable, dulce, el color de su cabello es lindo, y sus mejillas son pellizcadles, yo lo compraría sin miramientos- respondió haciendo que el sonrojo vaya en aumento.

nos van a decir o no- dijo Elrond cansado de los juegos.

Si no hay otra opción- dijo fastidiada por la actitud- nuestro nombres reales son Victoria, Pilar, Jessica y Andrea- termino después de señalar a todas.

y porque nos mintieron- dijo serio

No harían lo mismo, si se encontraran en nuestra situación, estar en frente de desconocidos que no sabes lo que te harán. Como da para mentir no creen-dijo como si fuera lo más obvio.

Asintieron porque ellos hubieran hecho lo mismo.

y porque esos nombres

los verdaderos o los falsos, porque si son los verdaderos eso deben preguntarles a nuestras madres ellas son las que no los pusieron.

los falsos

ha, porque fueron los únicos que se me ocurrieron. Además hay una canción que me gustaba escuchar.

y cual es- dijo Legolas curioso.

las juanas de Carolina Sabina

La quedaron mirando extrañados por el nombre de la canción. El único que parecía hastiado de encontrarse en ese lugar era el rey. Que cada vez se molestaba mucho con la presencia de ellas en su reino. Solo deseaba salir de ese lugar antes de que terminara montándolas por irreverentes.

No la conocemos

Es una canción de una novela bastante bonita, por eso no me extraña que no la conozcan.

Deberían cantarla un poquito

Andrea lo hará con gusto- alego Jessica con una sonrisa maliciosa pues sabía que no le agradaba cantar en público. Andrea sola la miro muy molesta

No gracias- respondió molesta

Vamos, tú la cantas bonito

No- dijo secamente volviendo su atención a su plato

pongámoslo a votación-dijo ya sabiendo los resultados- todos los que quieran que cante alcen la mano- termino de decir y sus amigas levantaron la mano.- ganamos

no, solo levantaron las manos ustedes tres, nadie más por lo que no son mayoría.

ellos son tímidos por eso no lo hicieron- los miro a todos para luego volver su atención a ella.- lo ves.

Soltó un suspiro sin prestarle atención a ninguna que por más que dijeran o hicieran no lograron convencerla. Así que Victoria fue la que lo hizo por ella

Calixto es un hombre listo

Que andaba por la sabana,

Y de aquellas aventuras

Nacimos las niñas juanas,

Llegamos a corrosal como

Bajadas del cielo, en busca

De aquel pasado que era lleno

De misterio.

Y somos las niñas Juanas radiantes

Y muy hermosas

Somos un jardín de rosas que

Embellecen la sabana

Juana Valentina es decidida una ráfaga de mujer

Juana Caridad es un ángel un lucero espiritual

Juana Maní golpe con golpe ojo por ojo ella responde

Juana Bautista es analítica y tiene un aire de gitana

Las juanas nos gusta cantar, bailar y gozar….

Los demás solo veían atentos a cada movimiento que realizaba, era cierto que no contaba con una voz privilegiada como los elfos pero era placentero escucharla cantar.

Cuando termino la aplaudieron agradeció para luego simplemente se sentarse y siguió comiendo respondió a las preguntas que le siguieron por parte de los otros comensales.

La cena termino tranquilamente, excepto para el rey Thranduil, que no veía el momento de largarse del lugar de una buena vez. Legolas que conocían el temperamento de su padre, se preocupó por el hecho de que omitiera algún comentario fuera de lugar en ese momento.

Los platos fueron retirados pero los comensales no lo hicieron y esperaron para continuar el interrogatorio que habían quedado inconcluso, esperaron unos minutos para que todos estuvieran cómodos.

Antes de que alguien hablara unos elfos entraron en la habitación anunciando al rey que habían encontrado unos hombres en la entrada de la muralla. Algo que claramente sorprendió a todos las chicas sacaban conclusiones propias pero no estaban seguras de nada.

Observo desde el principio todo, ellas no le traerían nada bueno a su vida, tenía que deshacer de ellas lo más pronto, la mirada del rey hacia una de ellas la molesto, la forma en que todos las observaban como si fueran lo más hermoso que vieron en sus vidas dio a entre ver que ella ya no era el centro de atención en aquel sitio. Jamás perdonaría la intromisión de que se llamaba Irindel las sacaría de allí.

Les ordeno que los hicieran pasar y la orden fue captada inmediatamente, los guardias volvieron después de unos breves minutos que para las chicas se hicieron eternos, no sabían que esperar o quienes entrarían por aquella puerta, la incertidumbre por querer saber si eran o no lo que tanto ansiaban ver.

Entraron con la cabeza gacha, no deseaban mirar a nadie que no fuera la persona que habían buscado por horas, aguantando el frio y la oscuridad del bosque en que cayeron, las buscaron sin descanso esperando una señal de vida hasta que por fin se rindieron cuando dieron con la muralla donde se vieron atrapados por unos hombres armados, la tristeza los invadió, les habían fallo y perdieron lo que más amaban en el mundo su princesa y mil veces preferían ser asesinados que vivir sin ella.

Se quedó paraliza al ver a las personas que entraron no lo podía creer eran ellos todo este tiempo pensó que ellos estaban en casa buscándolas pero no, también estaban, no era un sueño, que alguien la pellizcara, pero nadie lo hacía así que ella ilusión o no corrió despavorida así ellos.

Sintieron unos brazos rodeándolos, y el peso de un cuerpo diminuto sobre ellos, el aroma que desprendía era el mismo que añoraron durante horas, no cabía la duda era su princesa allí abrazándolos diciéndoles que está bien que la viera.

La sorpresa fue mayor de los demás al ver como la chica que llego hace unas cuantas horas, la misma que con tanta naturalidad realizaba cada acción, abrazaba a unos extraños. Ordenaron que los separaran no soportarían otra desfachatez de su parte.

Los guardias captaron la orden, lo cual realizaron con todo gusto. Dëwar era un elfo de gran fortaleza tanto física como intelectual, fue uno de los diez elfos que las encontraron en el bosque, la vio sentado con su cabello cayéndole por su rostro después de haber corrido tanto, su corazón palpito a mil por hora en ese segundo, cuando fingió el desmayo fue el único que no se quejó ni reprocho la cargo con sumo cuidado apoyo su cabeza en su pecho, el olor que desprendía lo volvió loco en minutos y supo que quería que ella estuviera siempre así, que durmiera arrullada en la calidez de su cuerpo, que despertara con una sonrisa en sus labios y que dijera que lo amaba, la guio a su habitación esperando una sonrisa como repuesta pero nada, ella se alejaba de el en cada instante y le dolía. Quizás ella no le haría eso si supiera sus sentimientos, pero no encontraba la manera de hablar sin que los nervios le ganaran por completo, también está el decirle a alguien que recién conoces que la amas.

Pidió que la soltaran, mas no le hacían caso, no se desesperó más bien solo se mantuvo quieta hasta que aflojaron su agarre y volverse a soltar y correr hacia ellos

están bien - pregunto

si amor -dijo Víctor un hombre de aproximadamente 30 años, cabello castaño, ojos azules muy distintos a los de su hermano Cristian que eran verdes, estatura 1.89 cm, hermano político de Andrea a quien prometió cuidar en el lecho de muerte de su hermano.

Solo unos golpes nada serio-dijo Daniel de 29 años de edad, cabello castaño, ojos verdes, estatura 1.88 cm. Su antiguo profesor de economía.

me tenían preocupada – susurro nuevamente

Antes de que pudiera prevenirlo nuevamente la tenía sujetada y la llevaban lejos de ellos. Por lo que esta vez sí se molestó demasiado y con toda la calma que tenía hablo

por favor suéltenme- pidió aguantando las ganas de gritarles.

esa es mi princesa no se intimida ante nadie-vitoreo Alan edad 33 años, cabello negro con destellos castaños, ojos miel, estatura 1.93 cm, dj profesional conoció a las chicas en una fiesta donde asintieron todos los famosos, compartieron un par de palabras y nunca más se separó de ella.

cállate no le digas nada, de repente se arrepiente y ya no hace nada, dales duro osita gominola-grito Albert edad 27 años, cabello rubio, ojos azules, estatura 1.92 cm, amigo de Alan.

Albert cállate, eres un desatinado siempre dices lo que no debes-regaño Pilar.

si mi amor, lo siento-dijo apenado

no me digas así

está bien, pero igual dales duro peque

no tienes remedio

tu eres mi remedio para todos mis males

idiota

pero así me amas

estúpido, engreído

niña consentida y arrogante

discutan sus asuntos de pareja en privado-dijo Victoria con una sonrisa pícara.

NO TE METAS-gritaron en coro, lo que provoco que se asustara y alzara las manos pidiendo paz

Ya acabaron – dijo Andrea de manera calmada

SIP

En primera no hace nada de lo que dicen y en segunda suéltenme- realizo una breve pausa- YA SUELTEMEN QUIEREN- dijo con un grito que les dejo sordos, sin percatarse la soltaron asiendo que se estrellara contra el suelo boca abajo.

cuando pedí que me soltaran era de forma literal no explicita señores-dijo intentando ponerse de pie dando como resultado que sus amigas se rieran de su desgracia- me alegro que se diviertan, pero alguien que se tan amable en ayudarme a ponerme de pie se los agradecería mucho- termino de decir mientras se quejaba del dolor.

no me imaginaria una vida sin ti, me diviertes mucho con tus ocurrencias -dijo Albert

me alegra ser tu payaso personal- dijo mientras se agarraba la pierna

te dolió- preguntaron todos.

no para nada, es que a mí me gusta que me tiren al suelo y quejarme de tonta, es mi pasatiempo favorito ¡saben!- dijo de forma sarcástica.

Las risas por parte de sus amigas se volvieron a escuchar esta vez más fuertes que antes. Pero para los demás era algo completamente nuevo ver como se trataban.

¿Corazón te caíste?- pregunto Víctor con una sonrisa en los labios.

No como crees, es que me di cuenta que el suelo estaba triste y yo soy tan compadecida que me tire a darle un abrazo, quieres intentarlo-dijo de la misma forma, es que le molestaba que le preguntaran cosas obvias.

La ayudo a ponerse de pie como pudo, mientras se aguantaba las ganas de reír.

Ni bien logro parase se metió debajo de las ataduras de las manos para abrazarlo mejor sin lastimarlo, hecho esto se colgó del cuello y le beso la mejilla cerca del labio, pero ante la vista de los demás ese beso fue en la boca se separó para verle a los ojos y esta vez solo le dijo algo que solo el logro entender.

Se bajó muy despacio y cuando estuvo sus pies en el suelo se di la vuelta con una sonrisa en los labios y dijo:

les presento él es….-no pudo terminar ya que el rey Thranduil completaron la frase

su esposo ya nos dimos cuenta- dijo de forma fría.

No, espere no, él es mi hermano Víctor- dijo de forma sonriente

Eso alivio los corazones que se habían roto cuando presenciaron el beso mal percibido.

Ha y ellos, son mis amigos Daniel, Alan y Albert o como yo les digo la Doble AA- dijo mostrándoles a cada uno.

o mejor dicho el grupo de tarados incompetentes

Ellos simplemente asintieron con la cabeza, hasta que se dieron cuenta de lo que les habían dicho.

y ustedes unas trastornadas sociales, zopencas y brutas.

aun no es demasiado tarde para arrojarlos a las arañas- dijo Victoria de manera cruel.

no pobres morirían envenenadas de idiotez, no ves lo semejante bestias que son

y ustedes un parte pu…..-no acabaron de pronunciar porque un golpe en la cabeza los volvió a la realidad.

escúchenme bien los siete, no quiero oír más una palabra de ese calibre de sus bocas o me encargare de personalmente de cortarles la lengua- tomo un cuchillo de la mesa y los amenazo, por impulso se taparon la boca y asintieron con la cabeza.

La escena los petrifico, nunca habían visto semejante acto de parte de una mujer, sabían que la amenaza se extendía para ellos también y no querían correr el riesgo. Bajo el cuchillo suavemente y comenzaron las presentaciones ahora si más tranquilas.

Después de un rato de presentaciones y asuntos formales, decidieron sentarse en la mesa, pero al no haber suficientes asientos las chicas compartieron con los chicos, estos se sentaron y ellas se acomodaron en sus regazos. Excepto una que al alegar que no le gusta el hecho de sentarse en las piernas de nadie se quedó parada.

Gandalf con la parsimonia que tenía hablo tranquilamente, pidiendo explicación de cómo habían llegado a este sitio.

bueno todo comenzó- dijo Pilar tranquilamente- la noche del 29 de noviembre.

mejor dicho la noche pasada- interrumpió Victoria- harta de tanta formalidad.

me dejas continuar- dijo molesta por la interrupción, y ella solo asintió- bueno como iba diciendo, todo comenzó la noche pasada, habíamos decidido salir a cenar en el restaurante más caro de la ciudad, todo estaba planeado hasta que los chicos llegaron diciéndonos que habían comprado una casa en un lago, todas nos emocionamos y cambiamos nuestros planes, decidimos dejar la cena para otra ocasión, nos cambiamos de ropa por algo mucho más cómodo especial para ir al campo. Subimos al auto tranquilamente, después de una hora de camino por fin llegamos a la susodicha casa. Era muy hermosa pero en mitad del camino una bola gigante de luz apareció nos asustamos mucho, intentamos volver al auto pero esa cosa nos tragó a todos, el resto no me acuerdo, solo el que estaba tirado en medio de un bosque y minutos después nos perseguían unas arañas enormes.

Escucharon cada palabra atentos, prestaron atención y especularon lo que había sucedido.

no fue casualidad que ustedes este aquí tengo una teoría que todavía debo desarrollar completa-hablo Gandalf pasivamente.

que teoría ni nada solo queremos volver a casa-Victoria parecía una fiera enjaulada-esto no es real, estamos aquí en medio de unos dementes que adoran al señor de los anillos y no pienso quedarme.

no le permito que nos trate de aquella manera niñita.- hablo fríamente el Rey Thranduil que hasta ahora se había mantenido en silencio pero ya no toleraría más de esos arrebatos

Quería decir algo pero las palabras no salían.

espero que su falta de educación sea momentánea

deben entenderla, solo queremos regresar a casa con nuestras familias.- hablo tranquilamente Andrea – y queremos saber si ustedes no pueden ayudar a volver.

No, no podemos hacerlo ya que las necesitamos aquí.

Para que nos necesitan

No están fácil de explicar- dijo Gandalf- ustedes llegaron aquí con un propósito.

espere cual es nuestro propósito- dijo curiosa

eso a su tiempo por ahora solo nos queda esperar.

Suspiro resignado los años le habían hecho presenciar guerras muertes de seres queridos, y muchas cosas más pero algo que nunca es fácil, es separar a las personas de sus seres querido. Lucho en la guerra del anillo para restaurar la paz, y ahora todo parecía en vano.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo más su vista se posó en el collar que llevaba Andrea en su cuello.

de donde saco eso

una persona especial, me lo dio hace cuatro años ya, lo encontró en un baúl antiguo que le perteneció a su familia.

Las miradas incrédulas entre ellos eran demasiadas, y ahora todo estaba más claro. Era ella la que buscaban, el problema se facilitaba mucho al saberse que el collar estaba a salvo.

ese collar no debe salir del reino

porque no debe salir

es único en su clase

no lo creo todos llevan uno igual

le contare una historia- dijo en un suspiro cansado – hace mucho tiempo, la dueña del collar desapareció de la tierra, la buscamos ya que dentro del el alberga un poder capaz de destruir al mundo entero, por lo que debe ser destruido- dijo al fin resignado había cambiado la historia completa no quería recordar aquel fatídico día.

y que tiene que ver con mi collar

el collar le da la posibilidad de encontrarse con su dueña

aha…. Entonces como llego a mí, si ella vivo mucho tiempo atrás y nosotras no somos de aquí

su alma se transportó a una dimensión distinta a esta

sí y yo nací ayer

puede tomar las cosas enserio

no, yo soy así. tómenlo o déjenlo

igual que siempre

ni que lo diga- apoyaron sus amigas- es más necia que un pulga en un perro

ahora todos contra mí, no

espera Angie no es eso, si no que me parece que dicen la verdad- dijo Jessica- es lógico que desde que llevas ese collar nos han pasado cosas extrañas.

el collar tiene un poder de buscar a su dueña, utiliza magia negra para sus fines

aja y que diablos hace conmigo si yo no soy ella

tengo la creencia que es usted

eso es imposible yo no puedo ser ella

si no lo fuera el collar la hubiera matado enseguida

¡QUE! están locos

no es así muy pocas veces me equivoco, y sé que usted es ella

aja yo lo sabía, ese collar siempre me dio mala espina, desde que se lo puso Ángela y casi muere de asfixia- dijo Pilar recordando- es verdad, nadie que no seas tú lo usa le suceden cosas extrañas.

lo de Ángela fue porque se atraganto en su propio veneno

no Angie nos sucedió a todas cuando decidimos probárnoslo un día que te bañabas.

es verdad el collar se vuelve negro cuando no lo usas.- reafirmo Victoria

están locas se contagiaron de ellos- dijo señalándoles- todo está en su mente, este lugar, ellos.

no Angie créenos es verdad si fuera producto de nuestra imaginación como explicas las arañas

no se quiero estar, agrh déjenme sola.

debe ser destruido

que debe ser destruido

el collar

no hare eso. este collar es lo único que me queda de recuerdo de Cristian y no lo voy a perderlo

tendrá que hacerlo

si tanto quieren hacerlo háganlo ustedes- tomo el collar se lo saco y lo arrojó al suelo- ahí esta

En ese instante del collar brotaba luz y una melodía escalofriante que paralizo a todos en la habitación, los demás se desvanecían y caían al suelo como si la fuerza no los sostenía. Tomo el collar entre sus manos como pudo y al instante volvió a la normalidad, estaba claro que no era producto de su imaginación y si no lo destruía todo acabaría y las personas que querían sufrirían.

Los miro con tristeza era verdad lo que decían pero aun habían cosas que no concordaban, en la historia tendría que descubrirlas por su propia cuenta. Mientras se reponían supo que debía hacer lo correcto aunque esto la matara de dolor.

digamos que acepto. Como lo destruyo-dijo con tristeza

tendríamos que llevarlo al lugar donde fue hecho

donde es ese lugar y como llego.

Todo a su tiempo.

Como quiera- suspiro- ok lo hare pero con una condición.

Cual

Se las diré a su tiempo

La noticia la aturdió por completo, las palabras no se procesaban en su cabeza, no escuchaba nada ni lo que decía su amiga.

Habían logrado lo querían, la tenían allí con ellos, ahora solo faltaba enseñarle todo lo que sabían, educarla hacer que recordara. Saruman había logrado deshacerse de los etns y se recuperaba rápidamente y muy pronto tendría fuerzas suficientes para atacarlos, la guerra se aproximaba nuevamente y esta vez no sería por un anillo, algo mucho más valioso que eso, la guerra comenzaba y nadie la quería perder.


	5. Chapter 5

CAPITULO V

Cada vez las cosas se complican…

Despertó con un dolor de cabeza terrible, abrió los ojos lentamente para reconocer el lugar dónde estaba, pero al juzgar no era su casa, entonces recordó todo lo sucedido, a sus amigos, la razón de porque estaban allí, el destruir el collar, los pensamientos la abrumaron.

Bajo de la cama tocándose la cabeza, la sensación del piso frio la hizo estremecer por completo, busco sus zapatos, se los puso y se dirigió a la puerta, la abrió lentamente y salió.

Con dolor de cabeza se dirigió al comedor, no conocí bien el lugar lo que provoco que se perdiera más de una vez hasta dar con su objetivo. El dolor iba en aumento provocando que perdiera el equilibrio y casi cayera pero unas manos fuertes la tomaron de la cintura aferrándola a su cuerpo.

Agradeció el no haber caído, y se incorporó enseguida para después soltarse bruscamente del agarre de su héroe.

El rey Thranduil que había llegado al mismo tiempo que ella noto como perdía el equilibrio logrado que casi cayera, haciendo uso de su gran agilidad logro sostenerla a tiempo, la agarro de la cintura provocándose un sonrojo, moldeo su cuerpo con sus manos, las caderas eran anchas y bien formadas, disfruto aquello pero no duro para siempre, ella se soltó de manera brusca como si sus manos le produjeran repugnancia.

Espero el recibir, las gracias de su parte o al menos una disculpa pero nada ella se alejó rápidamente en todos sus años nunca nadie le había hecho algo semejante. Aguanto las ganas de gritarle y se las trago para sí mismo. Camino como el elfo orgulloso que era, como si no le hubiera afectado su comportamiento, tomo asiento en la mesa principal con el resto, y busco disimuladamente a la chica pero ella no estaba allí, mas no dijo nada del tema.

Todos se molestaron mucho del atraso pero no pronunciaron palabra alguna después hablarían con ella y le dejarían claro de cómo se manejaban las cosas allí.

Comenzaron a desayunar de forma lenta nadie decía nada y sus miradas fijas en sus platos.

Sus amigos se encontraban allí sentados estaban preocupación no sabían dónde estaba y cuando llegaron al comedor esperaron verla, pero nada.

Víctor sabes donde este Andrea- pregunto Daniel

no la he visto desde ayer en la noche

seguirá enojada

no lo creo sabes cómo es, se molesta por un rato después se le pasa

lo sé, he estado más tiempo con ella que ustedes

pero de nada te ha servido

como lo sabes- lo dijo solo para molestarlo y demostrar una vez más que él era mejor que ellos.

desperdiciaste tu oportunidad

no del todo porque cuando menos te lo esperes volverá conmigo

eso sobre mi cadáver

detalles insignificantes, tu no me das miedo en lo absoluto si no te has dando cuenta la que tiene la última palabra es ella y tú no podrías hacer nada-se dibujó una sonrisa burlona en sus labios al ver que Víctor se molestaba.

basta ustedes dos. me tienen harta con la misma discusión todas las mañanas, ella decidirá con quien se queda y les aseguro que no es con ninguno de los dos- dijo ya harta Victoria por la desfachatez de ellos. Uno se consideraba su hermano y el otro su dueño.

de qué hablan ustedes- hablo detrás de su espalda sorprendiéndoles mucho.

de nada importante corazón- respondió Víctor con nerviosismo- y donde estabas

me dolía la cabeza y salí a tomar aire

pero ya estás bien

no del todo pero digamos que se va a pasar pronto

segura

si no te preocupes

La noche anterior fue larga para todos, logrando que a todos les doliera la cabeza. El desayuno pasa sin percances mayores que una que otra discusión de parte de Albert, Gimli en contra de Legolas, Elladan, Elrohir por cual bebida era mejor si la cerveza o el vino dando como resultado que las chicas hartas de los mismos argumentos, les gritaron que se callaran, Albert por intuición o mejor dicho por puro acto de sobrevivencia no dijo nada más y codeo a Gimli para que no repusiera nada lo que el enano tomo como advertencia, su padre de pequeño le había enseñado que las mujeres tenían las de ganar en las discusiones así no tengan la razón y es preferible aceptar lo que digan.

Pero esto no lo sabían los tres elfos, ellos vivían siempre en armonía y calma, dando como resultado el desconocimiento en algunos temas vitales, por lo que repusieron, provocado que las chicas les gritaran que eran unos insensibles, y muchas cosas más que no venían al tema, haciendo que ellos se asustaran cuando comenzaron a llorar.

Se miraron incrédulos no entendían que había pasado, y el miedo a un estaba en ellos pidieron explicaciones pero lo único que recibieron fue una respuesta que los dejo con más dudas, "las mujeres siempre tienen la razón en todo" el tema finalizo con esa contestación y no se volvió a hablar de lo ocurrido más.

Se levantaron con mucha molestia ya que le habían informado que debían tomar lecciones de quien sabe qué cosa.

Intentaron salir pero la puerta esta resguardada evitado así la huida. Una orden del rey logro que las dejaran salir y con un movimiento de mano, para que ellos se apartaran de su camino, lo cual no agrado en lo más mínimo pero de todos modos se apartaron. Caminaron por los pasillos sin rumbo no sabía cómo salir de allí el lugar las mareaba.

este seguro que es por ahí-pregunto Pilar a Victoria

quien es la que mejor se orienta de las tres

tú, pero aun así

concuerdo contigo, debemos preguntar

no yo sé cómo salir

vamos no perdemos nada

no

tendrás que aceptar que estas perdida

El resignarse era una palabra que no conocía y mucho menos dejaría que ese estúpido lugar le ganaran, buscaría la manera de salir así tuviera que morir en el intento.

Su cabecita le daba vueltas, que podría hacer para salir de allí, no se le ocurría nada, tenía poco tiempo y por fin después de dar le tantas vueltas dieron con la respuesta.

Entraron en una habitación que estaba ocupada por las mismas personas de quienes huían.

hola-dijeron de manera respetuosa si se podía llamar así, los demás la vieron extrañados y solo asintieron- saben tengo un problema estamos perdidas, y no encontramos a nuestros amigos.

Y nosotros como le podemos ayudar en ese asunto- dijo Elrond, por poco se van de espaldas al escuchar la respuesta tenía ganas de lanzarle la silla, es que no sabían si la parte de estamos perdidas no se entendió.

No lo sé, pongámonos a pensar un instante- hablo Andrea poniendo su típica pose una mano en la barbilla, los ojos al techo, y la nariz arrugada levemente, después de unos segundos les dio la respuesta - que tal diciéndome como salir y dónde están.

No podemos ayudarla con eso, no los hemos visto pero un guardia las ayudara a encontrarlos.

Pensamiento: "ya mismo que les hago picadillo, después preparare un pastel de carne y se los daré a los perros, esperen pobres perritos se pueden envenenar. Pero ya verán esto no sé qué así, me la pagaran de que me llamo Andrea Leonarda de las Mercedes Gonzales de Montenegro"

Gracias

Solo asintieron en respuesta y llamaron a un guardia para que les mostrara el camino. Lo siguieron pues no tenían muchos ánimos de discutir con nadie. La verdad es que estaban muy aburridas en ese sitio no había nada que hacer.

Cuando por fin pudieron ver algo de luz de día sonrieron de alegría y se dispusieron a caminar por todo el jardín que por cierto era muy bonito. Cansadas de caminar tomaron asiento junto a una pequeña fuente. Al menos el lugar tenía algo que les gustaba.

Ellas eran de esas personas que no podían estar en calma ni un momento por lo que aburridas comenzaron a jugar como niñas chiquitas. Se perseguían de un lado a otro.

Mientras algunos elfos las veían con curiosidad como se correteaban. Cansadas de eso cambiaron a uno más difícil. Le cubrieron los ojos a Jessica y ella debía intentar agarrarlas.

Lo que causo que se cayera más de una vez. Y así se fueron turnando una por una. Hasta que la tarde cayó sobre ellas y tuvieron que volver a palacio. Con resignación ingresaron pues les hubiera gustado estar más tiempo en los Jardines ya que allí por lo menos no se sentían como prisioneras de guerra.

Los chicos las esperaban con una sonrisa mientras ellas le saludaban como siempre. Caminaron todos juntos hasta la sala donde los demás los esperaban seguramente con buenas nuevas lo que dudaban.

Durante el trayecto Albert les conto lo que habían hecho durante el día. Pues habían dado con el lugar donde entrenaban los elfos que la verlos se sorprendieron sin embargo ellos no les prestaron atención y continuaron observando el entrenamiento. Hasta que uno de los elfos se le acercó para retarlos a un enfrentamiento que no dudaron en aceptar.

Claro perdieron pero tampoco los humillaron para algo debían servir tantos entrenamientos con Javier que no hacia otra cosa que instruirlos para la guerra que el aseguraba que sería pronto.

Se habían divertido charlando con ellos siempre encontraban la manera de que ellas se rieran u olvidaran sus problemas con cualquier comentario.

Antes de entrar completamente se les ocurrió una idea para averiguar más de aquellos sujetos tan extraños y tener información que les podía servir más adelante quien sabe

entendieron el plan- pregunto con una sonrisa retorcida

Asintieron en respuesta. La idea era bastante buena y en serio quería divertirse con ellos. Y hacerles pagar por lo de las ataduras. Ingresaron normalmente como si fueran buenos chicos algo que no era verdad.

Andrea caminaba distraídamente por lo que no se fijó con quien había tropezado. Dios ese día parecía que estaba más torpe de lo normal. Primero el rey que por cierto debía estarla odiando por su falta de respeto y ahora quien sabe quién.

Levanto la vista para darse cuenta que una elfa rubia de ojos verdes y esbelta figura la veía con odio. Se disculpó por el incidente pero la elfa solo dijo algo en elfico que no comprendió nada. Definitivamente debía aprender esa lengua antes de que la insulten y ella no pueda defenderse como era debido.

parece que ya tienes una enemiga.- alego Pilar

aja- pronuncio como respuesta.-.Y eso que no he hecho nada para caerle mal.

Tropezarte con alguien creo que basto.

no soy buena haciendo amigas.

o ya le caías mal antes.

supongo los elfos no nos quieren mucho que digamos o no se acuerdan de la película.

no me había acordado de eso pero tienes razón

nos consideran inferiores- se puso a meditar – deben tener razones de sobra para creerlo

o solo no nos quieren porque somos más inteligentes.

Lo que les provoco risa a todos. Ganándose otra vez esas miradas despectivas que a ellos no les interesaban ya que si ellos eran felices y estaba bien los demás también.

parece que nunca dejan de reírse- comento Legolas a Gimli quien veía la escena sorprendido.

Al parecer no- respondió

Todos concordaban con la idea de que ellos se reían por todo, que cada cosa que decían o hacían parecía gracioso. Claro que trataron de entender su manera de ser pero les era imposible en todos sus años no se habían topado con personas como esas.

Aun así no le dieron mucha importación y se dedicaron a comer en silencio. Era mucho más ameno hacerlo ahora antes que ellos llegaran y con su parloteo de siempre no se los permitieran

Se sentaron deseándoles un buen provecho pero contrario a lo que pensaban se mantuvieron en silencio. Este hecho no pasó desapercibido por ningunos de los presente, sabían que algo estaba por venir por las caras de las chicas.


	6. Chapter 6

CAPITULO VI

SUS OJOS

La noche cayo tan rápido que ni siquiera se habían dado cuenta de ello, entre conversaciones absurdas, metidas de pata de las chicas que pronto los demás comenzaban a pensar que ellas les traerían más problemas de lo pensado.

Más que nada, había algo que les inquietaba y no sabía exactamente cuál era la razón; tenían claro que ellas sería su salvación de cierto modo sin embargo una voz dentro de ellos les decía que nada saldría según lo planeado.

Se encontraban alrededor de la mesa en silencio mientras la comida era servida, las chicas cuchicheaban entre ellas algo que nadie entendía. En fin todo marchaba según lo planeado pues ninguna así preguntas por el momento.

Esta segura-pregunto Pilar a Jessica.

Si- dijo en susurro- mañana realizaran un concilio secreto del cual no saben que sabemos.

Que redúndate querida- alega Andrea con una sonrisa- y sabes el lugar donde se realizara.

En un salón al aire libre que hay en la parte trasera del reino- su voz cada vez sonaba más bajita.

Porque no nos dijeron lo del concilio- la molestia que se cargaba Victoria pues no le gustaba que le ocultaran cosas.

Algo deben ocultar pero mañana lo sabremos porque no me lo pierdo ni loca querida

Guardaron silencio mientras se dirigían miradas cómplices los demás no se dieron cuenta de este hecho. . Más sentían que debían cuidarse de ellas porque algo tramaba.

Pilar, Victoria y Jessica sacaron sus celulares que gracias a dios funcionaban aun, la batería aún no se agotaba pero pronto lo haría asique aprovecharían al máximo lo último que les quedaba. Los demás las miraban con confusión pues nunca había visto artefactos como esos justo cuando iban a preguntar un sonido borro todas sus intenciones ya que Gimli había expulsado un eructo que logro que todos sintieran asco. Algunos hacían gestos de repulsión, otros dejaron de comer porque les había quitado el apetito.

V. Qué asco- su voz sonaba muy molesta y asqueada por lo sucedido- y tú sigues comiendo como si nada.

A. Conmigo no te metas- refuto sin levantar la vista de su plato- crecí con dos hermanos varones por lo que este tipo de cosas no me es muy indiferente.

J. no sabía que tenías hermanos.

A. Nunca se los dije- su voz sonó consternada- bueno ya lo saben, además no veo porque se queja si ustedes estaban más concentradas en sus celulares que en comer y esa si es una falta de respeto.

V. pero nosotras no expulsamos gases cuando todos están comiendo

A. un gas es algo natural del cuerpo que no se puede controlar pero ustedes si pueden dejar de usar los celulares mientras los demás comen.

No se habló más y volvieron a comer en silencio hasta que la curiosidad les pico demasiado y tuvieron que preguntar sobre aquellos artefactos que se les volvieron extraños.

Con toda la paciencia que disponían les explicaron aunque al principio pensaron que era brujería pero con las suficientes ilustraciones al fin comprendieron.

Todo se volvió silencioso pues era una de esas noches que la tranquilidad reinaba por completo

Son bastante extrañas no lo crees- pregunto Elrohir a su hermano.

Demasiado nunca había conocido a mujeres que se comportaran como ellas - respondió con entusiasmo.

A mí me da igual- respondió su hermano con desinterés- solo te digo será divertido

Nuestro Ada advirtió que debíamos comportarnos y ganarnos su confianza.

Yo no quiero su confianza, son unas simples mujeres tontas.

Si lo son pero no quiere decir que no sean bonitas, no como una elfo pero pasables.

Si tú lo dices, pero yo si me divertiré con ellas.

Haya tú.

Pasaron el tiempo hablando de cosas vánales. Más no eran los únicos despiertos en todo el castillo.

En una gruta perdida en los jardines reales se encontraba un elfo de belleza inigualable, con fornidos hombros y de una estatura imponente arrodillado en la misma dejando caer todas su penas en una roca fría donde se encontraban tallados los nombres de sus seres queridos. Y entre ellos los de la hermosa _Dalea;_ si la bellísima elfa de cabellos blancos cual luz de estrella y ojos azules cual zafiros de labios rojos cual fresa salvaje; que ahora descansaba en un sueño donde él no podía acompañarla.

Que amargos siglos paso, solo esperando que un día mandos lo llamara para verla de nuevo. Todo es en vano se repetida diario ya no tenía fuerzas para continuar una larga existencia sin ella, sus hijos se volvieron grandes guerreros y ya no le buscaban para pedir concejo alguno, entonces cual era la razón para seguir allí.

Dalea decía en susurros dolorosos esperando que la aludida hiciera acto de presencia algo que nunca sucedía. Y en lugar de eso a su mente volvían los horribles recuerdos de aquel día donde lo perdió todo.

" _Vanimelda te encuentras bien" repetida con dulzura el hermoso elfo, a su bella esposa que se encontraba tendida entre mantas de seda. Aunque el dolor ya había pasado ella seguía con sus ojos cerrados "todo estará bien te lo prometo" intentaba tranquilizarla a un sabiendo que él estaba peor que ella._

 _Esperaban a su tercer hijo después de casi novecientos años sin uno, para el elfo fue la noticia más grande que podían darle. Pero como no todo es color de rosa, pasando los primeros meses el embarazo presento muchas complicaciones por lo que su amada esposa tuvo que guardar cama lo que quedaba del mismo._

 _En fin el último mes fue el más complicado de todos, hubo muchas falsas alarmas y de vez en cuando el dolor no cesaba durante horas pero ahora todo estaba bien su esposa estaba en labor de parto y él se estaba a su lado como se lo había prometido._

 _Durante todo el proceso el jamás soltó su mano hasta que escucho el llanto de un bebe; fue el día más feliz de su vida y el más triste también. Apenas fueron segundos cuando todo el peso de la muerte callo sobre ellos. Las curanderas intentaban que la sangre cesara mientras que él como una sombra lo veía todo sin saber qué hacer. Tomo su mano y entre lágrimas pedía que no lo dejara y ella solo sonreía débilmente mientras que la vida se le escapaba y con un último aliento le hizo prometer que no los abandonaría nunca._

 _Sin mucho afán cumplió su promesa durante lardos años._

Una mano pequeña lo saco de su trance y con una rapidez admirable se dio la vuelta para encarar a la persona que se atrevía a perturbar su tranquilidad. Con una frialdad con la que miraba a sus enemigos, la observo pero cualquier rastro de enojo o enfado se le disminuyo en seguida. Ante sus ojos una mujer de cabellos negros que brillaban a la luz de la luna con unos ojos marrones que lo miraban con disimulada preocupación, de labios rojos cual manzana madura entre abiertos dejando entrever unas perlas blancas perfectamente acomodados. Y su piel canela era su mayor tesoro, que a la luz de la luna resplandecía como un diamante, sin darse cuenta había dejado de respirar por semejante exposición.

Se encuentra bien- pregunto al verlo con los ojos rojos y sus mejillas empapadas por las lágrimas que seguramente derramo durante un largo tiempo.

Si- dijo suavemente sin apartar su vista de la de ella. Quería gritar por el simple hecho de haber caído embrujado por aquellos ojos que lo transportaban a un mundo desconocido pero dulce y hermoso donde quería perderse para siempre. Al darse cuenta de sus pensamientos aparto bruscamente la mirada para volverla nuevamente un tempano de hielo- porque estaría mal.

No lo sé- sus defensas se activaron al notar el tono frio y despectivo que uso al responderle.- yo solo preguntaba no es para que me trate de esa manera.

Yo la trato como se me dé la gana- su arrogancia se hizo presente aunque por dentro solo quisiera decirle que cosas lindas como ella lo era- para eso soy el rey, y no debería estar acá es un lugar privado mujer entrometida

Es un grosero y arrogante- su famoso carácter salió a la luz- que sea el rey no le da el derecho de hablarme como un patán, y sepa una cosa yo no soy su súbdita, aquí yo soy solo una invitada a quien rogaron que se quedara si mal no recuerdo- sus palabras le dolieron e hirieron su orgullo logrado que su enojo se incrementara.

Este es mi reino y no tolero que me traten con irrespeto- avanzo a ella con paso lento y decidido a lo que ella retrocedía- espero que vaya aprendiendo modales y la forma correcta de tratar a su rey porque le aseguro que no tendré contemplaciones si es de devolverla al bosque con las arañas.

Es un idiota, prefiero mil veces las arañas antes que soportar tipos como usted- sentía miedo al principio pero poco a poco se transformó en pena- y pensar que previamente sentía simpatía por su persona.

Yo no necesito su simpatía- _aunque si necesito la miel de sus ojos_ basta de pensar eso se reprimió el mismo- para mi usted es un ser inservible que morirá en unos cuantos años más.

Si, no se equivoca moriré en un par de años, pero usted vivirá eternamente amargado- sin más se dio la vuelta para volver a las cuevas que servían como castillo.

Nunca supo que daño causo sus palabras en el rey Thranduil, aunque este intentara en un futuro explicárselo.

Su silueta se perdía en la oscuridad de las cuevas y él se quedó allí mirándola hasta que no la diviso. Sentía un vacío en el alma y el corazón al escuchar las duras pero justas palabras de una humana a quien instantes atrásadmiro como si de la más bella estrella se tratara.

Un hondo sentimiento de tristeza se arraigó en su corazón al pensar en otra mujer que no sea Dalea quien por mucho la superaba en belleza. Y la odio por intentarle arrebatar lo que solo le pertenecía a ella, sus pensamientos y admiración; debía aborrecerla por ser una intrusa.

Sin embargo sus ojos, si esos ojos hermosos que brillaban con luz propia y la calidez con la que envolvía a su corazón y alma y por mas que quisiera no podía odiarla pero mucho menos amarla; apenas había llegado y ya lo estaba volviéndolo loco.

Con paso presuroso se dirigió a su alcoba que para mala suerte suya se encontraba en el mismo corredor y peor aún contiguo; se dijo que mañana arreglaría ese problema.

Los años le habían dado cierto aire de su poner y descifrar a las mortales con una sola mirada, no imaginó nunca que en su trayecto vería algo que le herviría la sangre sin razón aparente. A unos metros suyos una pareja se encontraría riéndose de cualquier estupidez mientras que sus manos se entrelazaban de una manera cómplice. Al notar su presencia no repararon en siquiera regalarle una mirada de sorpresa, en cambio siguieron en lo que estaban mientras que él sentía rabia profunda que lo hizo caminar así ellos y sepáralos de una forma brusca.

Que le pasa, suélteme

Estas no son horas para que estén fuera de sus habitaciones y menos en sus actos de conquista baratos.

No son actos de conquista baratos, su majestad- dijo el hombre molesto- simplemente le daba las buenas noches a mi novia- esta afirmación los sorprendió a los dos de diferentes formas.

Ese no es mi problema, si esta irreverente es su novia- hablo su dolor más que su orgullo y aunque no sabía porque le había afectado que ellos fueran pareja- no necesito que muestren su cariño por todo mi palacio.

En primera no soy una irreverente- ahora sí que se sentía humillada y dolida- segundo Daniel no soy tu novia- una mueca de alivio se forma en su rostro sin que los otros dos se dieran cuenta- y si ese fuera el caso no habría problema que _mi novio,_ si lo fuera, me diera las buenas noches. En todo caso no estaríamos teniendo sexo frente a todo mundo.

Si acotar más, se acercó a Daniel para despedirse con un beso en la mejilla y salir corriendo a su habitación. Daniel hizo lo mismo sin antes darle una sonrisa burlona al otro que en ese instante solo deseaba cortarle la cabeza por el irrespeto.

La frustración que sentía se reflejó en los cristales rotos que se encontraban en el suelo de su habitación. Tenía tanto odio por alguna razón que desconocía por completo o bueno tal vez si la conocía pero trataba de ignorarla.

Se decía que debía salir y enseñarle quien manda en ese lugar, que nadie debía faltarle el respeto. Maldita mortal que solo le llego a confundirle, como lograba sacarla de su cabeza especialmente sus ojos que no paraban de rondarle.

Señor necesita algo mas- hablo una voz dulce como el canto de un pájaro.

Busca otra botella de vino- grito sin mirarla. Sin esperar la elfa salió de allí.

Porque todo era tan complicado, si antes la consideraba una amenaza ahora era un peligro que debía acabar de raíz.

Si lo haría, acabaría con ella de una manera tan sutil que nadie se diera cuenta de lo que pasaba. Sufriría tanto que deseara morir cada día de su existencia.

Al día siguiente todo esta aparentemente normal, no se habló durante el desayuno, todo era calmo hasta que uno de ellos decidió romper con ello.

Esta mañana comenzaremos con su entrenamiento- dijo Gandalf

Ah ok- respondió un tanto aturdida- supongo que debemos cambiarnos.

Como había sido anunciado apenas el desayuno concluyo se encaminaron a sus habitaciones para colocarse ropa adecuada y apenas salieron fueron dirigidas a la parte exterior del palacio a un lugar donde solo los soldados elficos iban para sus prácticas diarias. Todo era bastante agradable excepto por el hecho de que no eran las únicas mujeres en el lugar, algunas elfas las veían con recelo otras simplemente las observaban como insectos; para ellas que no estaban acostumbradas a ese trato, se limitaron a regalarles miradas cargadas de orgullo.

Aquí es- anuncio Gandalf quien no había perdido detalle del acontecimiento.

Suponían que el entrenamiento se relacionaría con el arte del combate por lo que se despojaron de sus chaquetas y se dispusieron a calentar de manera inmediata. No era nuevo para ellas este entrenamiento aunque si el entrenador, no sabían las maneras ni las tácticas que utilizaría para enseñarles. Aun así debían estar preparadas para cualquier suceso. Durante media hora trotaron por el campo, ante la mirada atónita de los demás que no habían visto jamás aquellas mujeres y mucho menos calentar con ese tipo de ropa; que constaba de una licra muy apegada que moldeaba sus piernas y cadera, una blusa que no cubría mas que el busto y unos zapatos deportivos.

Chicas vengan conmigo- llamo Gandalf a las chicas que enseguida asistieron.- deben saber qué tipo de entrenamiento les daré no es así. Lo digo por la manera en que esta calentado- a lo que solo asintieron en respuesta- pero no es lo único, en realidad yo les enseñare como manejar los elementos como el agua, aire, fuego, tierra- lo que las confundí por completo ellas no sabían nada de eso- es una de las razones por las que están aquí, ustedes son personas muy especiales y no tengo duda que serán lo bastante buenas en lo que les enseñare, pero antes de eso comenzaremos con sus habilidades en combate para no hacerles perder el tiempo.

Apenas termino y ya habían tres sujetos más tras del quienes al verlas se sonrojaron para luego desviar la vista. A las chicas solos les causo gracia y ternura la manera tan inocente con la que las veían.

Primero sabremos qué tanto de conocimiento tienen sobre el arte del combate.- las chicas no se sentía nada seguras con sus conocimientos por el hecho de que jamás habían combatido o defendido de algún agresor por mucho que entrenaran. Siempre tenían personas que las protegían de todo.

Gandalf será mejor dejar esto para después, ellas necesitan primero aprender a controlar sus poderes- alego Elrond quien había llegado justo a tiempo antes de que ellas respondieran pero no se veía nada contento por su manera de vestir.- la guerra se aproxima y no hay que perder tiempo.

Aprender a defenderse no es pérdida de tiempo – refuto Aragorn- en la guerra les salvara la vida.

No lo dudo pero hay que priorizar su aprendizaje en el campo de la magia- agrego molesto.

La discusión continuó por unos minutos más en los cuales las chicas no intervinieron sin embargo les molestaba el hecho de no ser tomadas en cuenta para las decisiones que se discutían.

Al fin cuando se habían puesto de acuerdo en que las chicas aprenderían primero a controlar sus supuestos poderes, ellas se habían sentado en el pasto a admirar los elfos que entrenaban. Los observaban muy atentas sin emitir comentario al respecto; el espectáculo era lo suficiente magnifico para que guardaran silencio por más de dos minutos todo un récor en ellas.

Con un sonido de sus gargantas llamaron su atención, a lo que aburridas los miraron. Al anunciarles la decisión la encaminaron a un lugar apartado donde les dieron instrucciones precisas de lo que debían hacer.

Las horas pasaron y ellas no lograban nada de nada, cansadas pidieron tregua a lo que sus maestros solo se resignaron a otorgárselos. El día no había tenido frutos pero a un les quedaba la esperanza que con los días ellas avanzaran en todo lo que debían aprender.

Han dado con ellas- pregunto un anciano, de ropas blancas.

No mi señor- respondió un orco con miedo- hemos buscado por todo el bosque.

Esos malditos elfos las habrán encontrado antes- tomo del cuello al orco quien pataleaba por aire.- mis poderes no se repondrán del todo hasta después de dos meses, la necesito aquí lo antes posible entendieron- lo aventó por una distancia de un metro.

No sabía que maltrataras a tus soldados- intervino una mujer de extrema belleza, ojos negros cual noche, de cabello negro para el lado izquierdo y blanco para el derecho y piel pálida.

Son unos inútiles al perderla- grito.

Esos nos conviene- alego con una sonrisa. Lo que el anciano la miro confundido- como sabrás Gandafl, les ayudara con el control de sus poderes.

Nos perjudicaría- grito exasperado- ellas nos vencerán en poco tiempo.

No es así- dijo molesta por la interrupción- al saber controlarlos, nos dan una ventaja inigualable. Cuando sea el momento la traeremos aquí, y tomamos el collar y lo arrebataremos todo sin mucho esfuerzo y Sauron despertara más fuerte que nunca.

Eso no tiene sentido- alego con el ceño fruncido.

Lo tiene, las mortales esas no saben que poder tiene, pero si les ayudan, ese poder se incrementara mucho más de lo que pensamos. En el momento justo ellas nos los entregaran por voluntad propia.

Como esta tan segura- alego confundido.

La conozco desde que era un bebe- dijo con una risa estridente- ella hará cualquier cosa por salvar a sus amigos. Incluso darnos lo que queremos. Ahora si me disculpas debo detener a un ejército completo.

Salió del lugar dejando a un Saruman muy confundido y lo que odiaba por completo pero no tenía otra que conformarse. Sin esa bruja no podía hacer nada, ella era el ser más poderoso que haya visto en su larga vida, por mucho superaba a Gandalf y a unos magos que se hospedaban en el lugar, quienes no sabían la razón de estar allí, ni el mismo la sabia pero debía confiar en ella.

Monta guardia en el bosque- grito- quiero que averigües todo lo que sucede en el reino y me lo informes.

Sí, señor.

no quiero errores esta vez.

Debía ser precavido si quería despertar a Sauron antes de la última luna llena del año y eso sucedería en casi seis meses. Si no era así todo lo que había sufrido en esos años se iría por la borda.


	7. Chapter 7

CAPÍTULO VII

Dos noches habían pasado y ninguna avanzaba mucho en los entrenamientos, Gandalf por su parte había tomado la decisión de separarlas durante el entrenamiento por el hecho de que ellas se distraían mutuamente o perdían interés en las prácticas cuando hablaban de cosas que no venían al caso.

Porque- gritaron en coro al saber la noticia.

Se distraen mutuamente y necesitamos que se concentren en esto- alego calmado como ya era costumbre- Jessica practicara con Legolas y Aragorn, Victoria con Gimli y Elrohir, Pilar con Elladan y Caleb mientras que Andrea vendrás conmigo, lord Elrond y el Rey Thranduil.

Y yo porque debo tener tres maestro y ellas dos- alego indignada, no le gustaba tener más vigilancia que las demás.

Porque lo hemos decidido de ese modo y punto- refuto molesto el rey al ver la manera tan caprichosa de comportarse. Y ella solo bufo molesta.

Los entrenamientos se volvieron aburridos y tediosas para las cuatro que se molestaban por cada cosa y todo lo que les decían les parecían ofensas. Los entrenadores no estaban de lo mejor ya que debían tener mucha más paciencia de la normal. Y a pesar de todo las apreciaban por raro que pareciera, a excepción de cierto rey que cada vez las veía como una piedra en el zapato de la cual no se podía des hacer.

Sin embargo algo dentro de su coraza buscaba aquellas horas en las que dejaba de ser un rey para convertirse en un maestro que debían enseñar a una alumna caprichosa, engreída, consentida, que lo sacaba de sus cabales cada vez que podía con sus comentarios muy poco convencionales, y por mucho que lo intentara negar también le sacaba un sonrisa que ocultaba de todo el mundo, pero que relucía en la soledad al acordarse de los hechos.

Tenía pensado que esta noche seria especial, en sus planes estaba el asistir a una de las muchas reuniones que se daban después de la cena. Sabía que estaría allí porque lo había anunciado durante el almuerzo, y supo que verla por unos instantes en un lugar que no fuera netamente protocolares seria agradable. Incluso tenía pensado muy vagamente sacarla a bailar aunque no lo hacía durante mucho tiempo desde que su amada esposa murió.

La sala estaba en silencio al verlo llegar, escuchaba los comentarios de algunos sobre su llegada mas no presto atención ya que su objetivo se encontraba a unos pasos de él. Hermosa fue la primera palabra que se le cruzo por la mente la cual nunca diría en voz alta, sin embargo la oscuridad lo ataco al pensar en su reina a quien había olvidado por unas horas, al imaginarse el bailar con ella. Su semblante se oscureció y un odio profundo se arraigó en su corazón. La vaga idea de sacarla del lugar a la fuerza se le cruzo más desecho por no tener una excusa válida para botarla.

Se sentó en un lugar apartado donde nadie lo molestara, estaba claro que no podía hacer nada, más que tragarse su fastidio al verla como si nada en ese lugar donde solo los elfos debían estar. Ella y sus amigos mortales eran una vergüenza para su reino que debía darles acogida.

Algunos elfos aristócratas se le acercaron para entablar una conversa a la cual presto muy poca atención. En fin la noche le pareció de los más absurda y sosa; algunos elfos bailaban, otros contaban historias en elfico y ellos solo reían con total descaro. Nadie en el lugar podía entender el porqué de sus risas y aun así preferían no darles importancia aun cuando la curiosidad les mataba.

La velada termino para su alivio, y con mucha prisa salió sin antes darles una última mirada a los causantes de su enfado. Si alguien le preguntara quien de todos los mortales detestaba más sin duda respondería que a ella a Andrea y si le preguntabas por qué no sabría ciencia cierta la razón o simplemente respondería _por ser mortal,_ una odiosa, estúpida y caprichosa mujer. Razones que en realidad no explicarían su odio desmesurado.

Los días pasaron y con ello las dudas en la cabeza de Rey Thranduil, Legolas notaba el cambio repentino de su padre. Jamás durante sus 1200 años su padre había compartido mesa con él o sus invitados por siete noches seguidas, por lo general se encerraba en su habitación después de dos noches de la llegada de huéspedes, mandado disculpas por su inasistencia. Y lo que más le extrañaba era su asistencia a las reuniones que se celebraban después de cada cena.

Y como diera lugar averiguaría lo que le sucedía y para eso necesitaba cómplices y quienes más para ese trabajo que sus hermanos que seguramente llegarían por la tarde al reino.

Mi señor- llamo legolas a su padre en una conversación privada que todos tenían claro durante el desayuno- Caleb y Esmël llegran esta tarde no es así- su voz orgullosa como la de su padre se hizo notar pero aquellos nombres lograron captar la atención de las chicas que por cierto se morían por preguntar pero se aguantaron no querían parecer mal educados- al igual que los demás- a lo que Thranduil solo asintió como respuesta.

Si bien la afirmación de su hijo menor lo saco de balance por breves momentos, volvió a su antiguo pasatiempo; no perderla de vista, si aunque pareciera enfermizo la observaba noche y día desde su encuentro.

Durante siete días aprendió cada uno de sus movimientos; cuando comía algo que no le gustara arrugaba la nariz de manera graciosa que le sacaba pequeñas sonrisas, o las veces que cambiaba el vino por agua o jugo dependiendo el caso, también como se dibujaban hoyuelos en sus mejillas cuando se reía, las veces que se portaba como una mamá sobre protectora con sus amigas y las regañaba por alguna cosa.

Su cuerpo era como un monumento a la belleza femenina, sus caderas eran anchas, sus pechos eran muy abultados, excesivo para una elfa pero exacto en ella, su cuerpo en si era perfecto para él.

Las veces que se quedó en las reuniones que se realizaban en las noches podía ver mejor su estructura y deleitarse con sus movimientos aunque jamás bailara con nadie, el solo hecho de verla caminar lo volvía loco.

Y aun no entendía como es que el verla con esos tipos lograba que su estómago le doliera; había llegado a la conclusión de que ella despertaba el deseo en él, lo cual había apagado con algunas elfas por las noches pero aun seguía sintiendo esa incomodidad.

A su mente llego el recuerdo de hace dos noches atrás, cuando un elfo se le acerco a ella a pedirle una pieza de baile; y aunque no escucho nada le molesto el hecho de solo verle allí. Estuvo a punto de acercárseles y arrastrarla lejos de todos para encerarla para su propio deleite privado. Saco esos pensamientos de su cabeza era una barbarie pensar en eso.

Y había algo que le molestaba a un más; la ropa que usaban no era adecuada para una señorita o como ella lo llamaba _ropa moderna_. Llevaban puesto faldas muy pequeñas que dejaban ver sus piernas, blusas sin mangas que muchas de las veces mostraban parte de su busto y así sucesivamente.

Pero no podían decir nada ya que eran unas de las condiciones que impusieron para ayudarles.

Al día siguiente de su encuentro ellas aparecieron, exigiendo volver a su casa para traer lo necesario para sobrevivir durante todo el tiempo que se quedaran. Al principio se negaron pero al final aceptaron, cuando volvieron llevaban más maletas de las que podían cargar en total contaron como 100 maletas por todo sin contar las que sus amigos cargaban que también les pertenecían a ellas en mayor parte, no supo cómo terminaron cediendo a todos sus caprichos.

Una voz lo saco de su ensimismamiento

Falca ¿quieres salir a correr un poco?- pregunto Albert a Andrea un poco aburrido.

Tu correr desde cuándo- se burló Pilar.

Desde siempre

Jamás te he visto hacer ejerció en todo lo que llevo de conocerte

Me encantaría-intervino Andrea al ver por dónde iba la charla.

La denominación con que le había tratada logro que fruncirá su ceño por el malestar que le acusaba cualquier apodo con la que le trataban.

Hablando de otra cosa- hablo Victoria con tranquilidad casi inexistente en ella- se enteraron que Damián volvió con la insípida de Ángela- dijo riéndose.

No te creo- el asombro de Jeka se notó en lo fuerte que hablo logrado que las miradas se posaran en ella y provocándole un sonrojo- lo siento.

Si créelo, el idiota volvió con la tonta esa.

A mi parecer hacen buena pareja- dijo Andrea conciliadoramente no le gustaba hablar de otras personas a sus espaldas e intentaba sacarle lo bueno a todo.

Ya lo dices tú la que ve lo bueno en todos- refuto Pilar indignada.

No entiendo porque te molesta ese hecho- hablo de igual forma.

Me molesta porque esas personas a quienes defiendes siempre te lastiman de una forma u otra y tú nunca haces nada para defenderte.

No hago nada porque no vale la pena hacerlo.

Y por eso dejas que te pisoteen como trapo viejo.

Te equivocas, no permitiré que me pisoteen nunca, el problema es que no vale la pena rebajarme a su nivel.

Y cuál es ese nivel si se puede saber porque hasta ahora han inventado calumnias sobre ti y buscan la manera de denigrarte.

Ese es lo de que yo te hablo sus ataque son mediocres y bajos y yo no me pondré a su nivel intelectual.

El punto es que ellos hacen creer a los demás mentiras que al final terminan creyendo.

Si la gente los cree, no es mi problema porque así se conque personas debo formar una amistad y con quienes no.

Tú sabes a donde quiero llegar.

Lamentablemente lo sé, pero no quiere decir que lo entienda y lo comparta.

Te has vengado de personas mucho más poderosas que tú y no puedes con ellos.

Jamás me he vengado, lo que hacíamos con ellos era jugarnos bromas y tú lo sabes.

Ok, pero a lo que quiero llegar es porque no simplemente detienes los ataques.

Porque son mi familia entiendes, y por mucho que no te agrade no los lastimare.

¿Tu familia? – dijeron los siete a unisón.

Si Ángela es hija de mi tía Carlota hermana de mi madre- dijo con resignación- y Damián es sobrino en cuarto grado de mi padre.

Espera eso es asqueroso son casi familia y ellos dos son pareja.

No los une lazos de sangre a ninguno, solo los une a mí.

Pero igual pertenecen a la misma familia.

Sabes los tres crecimos juntos, jugábamos juntos a todo lo que nuestra imaginación nos permitía- dijo con una sonrisa triste que no paso desapercibida por ninguno que se encontraba en la mesa- pero un día todo cambio y ellos se alejaron de mí sin razón aparente.

Andy no sé qué decir- trato de sonar tranquilizadora- pero eso no se hace, tú respetas a tu familia pero ellos no hacen lo mismo.

Algún día lo harán ya verás y volveremos hacer familia nuevamente.

Lo dudo.

Yo no, mientras tenga esperanza todo estará bien.

No se volvió a tocar el tema durante lo que quedaba del desayuno.

Sin embargo la tristeza que aun emanaba Andrea, consiguió que cierto elfo le entrara ganas enormes de abrazarla. Y se odio y la odio por provocar tales sentimientos en él.

Las horas pasaron y los entrenamientos habían terminado y como era costumbre las chicas se reunieron en el jardín delantero del palacio de donde se podía observar a los elfos que iban y venían de otros lugares. Ellas estaban tan ensimismadas haciendo coronas de flores para ellas.

Mientras Pilar le colocaba una corona Andrea quien reía alegremente mientras una comitiva de visitantes llegaron.

El rey Thranduil quien salía para recibirlos no le pasó desapercibido ese hecho, que le quito la respiración por muchos segundos. Durante todo el día la había evitado y sacado de sus pensamientos y aun así ella lo sacaba de balance con solo verla con una corona de flores en su cabeza que la hacía ver hermosa y la alegría que emanaba le calentaba el corazón inexplicablemente. Ya no soportara más la situación debía hacer algo para alejarla de su reino antes de que provocara un torbellino en cual no tendría solución.

Un elfo de cabellos negros y ojos azules oscuros también la vio y por poco atropella al guardia que le daba la bienvenida y algunos otros más entre humanos y elfos. Pero no era la única a quien observaban también sus amigas eran el centro de atención de muchos.

Al sentirse observada volteo la vista a donde provenían las miradas y con mucha paciencia les comento a sus acompañantes que también la imitaron. Largos segundos les parecieron a los observadores cuando ella sin dudar les regalo una sonrisa a todos quienes por poco olvidan como respirar.

Para Thranduil fue la gota que derramo el vaso, no permitiría que nadie más fuera el dueño de aquello que debía pertenecerle solo a él. Ya no había vuelta atrás, esa noche haría lo impensable si con eso dejaba de sentirse de ese modo.

Con parsimonia se puso de pie y se marchó del lugar acompañada de sus amigas que al sentirse observadas se fueron del lugar. Sacando uno que otro suspiro de decepción por parte de los presentes.

Alejado la distracción se realizó las debidas presentaciones y protocolos que duro algunos minutos.

quienes serán esos sujetos – pregunto Jeka.

No lo sé, pero no me agradan- dijo victoria molesta por las miradas que les mandaban- suficiente tengo con un acosador para que ahora me salgan más.

Vieron que no todos eran elfos- dijo Pilar inquisitiva.

Si y se me parecían algo conocidos- repuso Jeka.

A mí me da igual mientras no se metan conmigo- volvió amenazar Victoria.

Ya dejen eso, debemos concentrarnos en las practicas que tenemos con Gandalf aun no podemos controlar perfectamente todos los elementos- regaño Andrea.

(V) Yo no sé para qué quiere que hagamos eso si al fin de cuentas la única que manejas los cuatro elementos eres tú y la que lleva el collar eres tú no nosotras.

No importa para que quiera que lo hagamos solo hay que concentrarse nada más.

Entre discusión y discusión llegaron a la sala del trono donde a veces se reunían todos para tratar asuntos importantes. Y ese día no sería la excepción.

En una torre oscura, muchos gritos eran lanzados muchos de ellos eran desgarradores. Saruman sostenía a una joven de las manos mientras la misma mujer de la vez anterior vertía un líquido en ella.

La piel de la joven comenzaba a tornarse roja como si fueran quemaduras en tercer grado. De su espalda brotaban cuernos que desgarraban su piel provocándole mucho dolor. Poco a poco su piel fue tornando de un color negro brillante y su rostro se deformo en una creatura con colmillos que salían de su boca hasta chocar con su nariz. De sus manos salían garras capaces de desgarrar la carne de cualquier ser vivo y sus pies eran pesuñas.

Tu deber es traerla antes de que la encuentre- ordeno la mujer.

Como mande- su voz era endemoniada y muy ronca que causaba escalofríos en cualquiera que lo oyera.

La creatura salió a toda prisa de la torre y en su camino fue acabando con todo orco que se le atravesara.

Quienes no la deben encontrar- pregunto Saruman con voz fría.

A un no es el momento que lo sepas- alego con una sonrisa- donde están esos inútiles.

Deben estar arreglando todo

Nuestra victoria está llegando muy pronto- rio con demencia.

Todo lo que ella deseaba estaba llegando a su fin, nadie la detendría, este era el momento de brillar.


	8. Chapter 8

CAPÍTULO VIII

Llevaban casi dos horas intentado dar con la sala de trono, eso de que el reino estuviera asentado en cuevas lo volvía un infierno.

Los pasillos del reino eran un laberinto por lo que se perdían siempre, en definitivamente un día de esos pararían en las mazmorras sin que nadie las pudiera encontrar.

Casadas de dar vueltas dieron con el lugar, ingresaron discutiendo sin percatarse de las personas que se encontraban allí, quienes al verlas integrarse se las quedaran mirando. Se sentían tan pequeñas debajo de esas miradas acusadoras que reprobaban su comportamiento tan escandaloso de ser.

Pero al ver aquellas mujeres que habían visto en la entrada del palacio poniéndose coronas de flores los ayudo a ser más pacientes ya que no podían dudar que eran hermosas.

Uhh…Lo siento-

Andrea, se sintió apenada y muy avergonzada sobre todo cuando le daban esa mirada de fría llena de desaprobación que la hacía sentir una niña pequeña. Desvió la vista para darles un codazo a sus amigas para que se comportara este acontecimiento no pasó desapercibido por ningún presente que estaban más que molestos algunos.

nosotras nos vamos - repitió en un susurro a sus amigas quienes aceptaron encantadas.

No es necesario - dijo Gandalf deteniéndolas antes de que salieran- debo presentarles a unas personas

 _Apenas me acuerdo de los nombres de los que desayunamos para acordarme de ellos- alego Jeka en susurro hacia Pilar que solo asintió en respuesta._

Señoritas y señores- comenzó a decir

Parcamente se daban cuenta de la llegada de sus amigos que solo les saludaron con la mano quienes respondieron de la misma forma.

como iba diciendo ellos son los que complementaran nuestra compañía antes de viajar así _mordor._

Ah, qué bueno saberlo- dijo Victoria irónicamente- y eso debería aliviarnos.

Bueno si

Entonces supongo que ellos son los que nos libraran de todo mal.

No, ellos solo las acompañaran en su travesía.

No entiendo están aquí para protegernos o hacernos compañía.

Protegerlas claro está.

Pero antes dijo que nos acompañarían.

Si lo dije per…

Pero ahora dice que nos protegerán.

Si

Y que pasa si necesito compañía ellos me la darían.

Supongo.

Sabían que esa discusión era molestarlo, por lo que sonrieron cómplices. Sin embargo Andrea no estaba de acuerdo ya que hablo:

Si necesitas compañía vas y te buscas amiguito en una de tus cajas- dijo Andrea cansada de aquella discusión tonta ganándose una mirada sorprendida- y tú sabes de lo que estoy hablando.

Las risas por parte del resto de sus amigos no se hicieron esperar. Quienes en seguida comenzaron a molestarla, mientras que el resto solo observaba confundido por la afirmación.

Andrea basta, eso era privado.

Si era privado porque diablos lo dejas a la vista de todos, no sabes lo que tuve que decirles a esos pobres niños que se encontraron con tus amiguitos.

Diablos sabía que no debía dejarlos en la cama- dijo para sí mismo.

Si no debiste, pero ahora ya no importa eso; señor Gandalf puede continuar- a lo que el aludido solo asintió.

Como iba diciendo ellos ayudaran a su causa.

No que…..- no pudo continuar porque una mano le tapó la boca y resignada se calló.

Gracias.

De nada, siga por favor- dijo Andrea.

Ellos son: los príncipes Caleb y Esmël hijos del rey Thranduil- quienes solo asintieron con la cabeza- y ellos se les harán un poco más familiares- dijo señalando a un grupo de personas que las miraban divertidos- ellos llegaron igual que ustedes por un portal a estas tierras; Tony Stars, Steve, Natacha, Clint, el doctor Banner, Thor hijo de Odín y Loki

Ahhhhhhh- dijeron a unisón.

Sus cabezas no podían procesar la información omitida, era como si aquello fuera un mal sueño donde podían verlos a todos, porque solo e sueños podían estar con todos ellos, solo allí lograban hacer lo impensable

Si antes me parecía raro ahora es una locura- dijo Pilar en lo que supuso susurro que todos oyeron.

Wau todo es tan…..- dijo Andrea. Ella era la más tranquila de todos o eso parecía- Víctor te acuerdas de las pastillas rojas que tomo antes de dormir.

Si, y eso que tiene que ver.

Que dejare de tomarlas definitivamente.

Porque…

Siento que me están haciendo mal.

Ya lo creo, yo ni las tomo y ya siento los estragos- alego Jeka.

Oigan se acuerdan de la vez que tomamos ese trago en Dubái- hablo Victoria a lo que todos asintieron- y que al día siguiente nos enteramos que habían puesto algo raro en el- volvieron a asentir- pues creo que después de dos meses me están cogiendo los estragos.

No eres la única – dijeron Daniel, Alan, Albert y Pilar.

Creen que si me desmayo y me golpeó la cabeza fuerte todo se desvanecerá.

Puede ser- volvieron a decir.

Entonces adiós- y de una sola vez su cuerpo cayó al suelo.

Espérame que haya vamos- y las dos chicas también se desmayaron.

No pensaran dejarnos aquí- dijo Alan molesto.

Ya lo hicieron- respondió Albert.

Y que hacemos nosotros.

Y si se golpean la cabeza así perderán el conocimiento- propuso Andrea con malicia.

Buena idea- afirmo Alan

Oye que hac….- y antes de que Albert y Daniel dijeran algo un golpe seco les cayó a los tres dejándoles inconscientes en segundos.

Siempre quise hacer eso- dijo divertida a Víctor a quien solo le quedaba mirar lo acontecido.

Las demás no pudieron pronunciar palabra por estas no salían de su boca por el asombro de ver a tres mujeres desmayarse y a una cuarta noquear a tres hombres de un solo golpe.

Esperemos que no los hayas matado- dijo Víctor un tanto preocupado.

No, no creo- se sentía nerviosa por el hecho de haberlos podido matar- bueno si lo hice, tú me ayudarías a esconder tres cadáveres no es así.

Yo….- dijo sonriendo de complicidad- claro si quieres lo hacemos ahora mismo y de paso las enterramos a ellas también.

Pero ellas están vivas aun- dijo confundida.

Eso no lo sabemos el golpe que se dieron al caer en el suelo pudo ser fuerte y matarlas al instante- dijo seguro logrando que casi ella se lo creyera- y por lo tanto nos ahorraríamos tiempo si los enterramos a los seis de una vez.

Tienes razón- dijo siguiéndole el juego- pero tengo una mejor idea.

Cual

No sería más fácil dárselo de almuerzo a las arañas y así nos evitaríamos el hecho de cavar seis fosas.

Por eso es que te amo siempre tienes buenas ideas.

Ya sabes todo está aquí adentro- se tocó la cabeza con el dedo índice.

El asombro que aun tenia al verles discutir cómo se iban a deshacer de seis cuerpos, de los cuales tres de ellos aún seguían con vida no les dejaba articular palabra alguna.

Y si sus familias preguntan- cuestiona Andrea.

Les diremos que se fueron de viaje a la Patagonia

Ustedes están locos- grito Tony al ver que nadie decía nada al hecho de que acaban de ver cometer un crimen- no pueden deshacerse de sus cuerpos así como así.

Tienes razón hay que acabar primero con los testigos- dijo maliciosamente Andrea logrando que todos retrocedieran.

Aléjate de mí loca- volvió a decir Tony aterrada.

Jajajjajjaj no te preocupes- dijo estallando en risas al ver su rostro- no te pasa nada, ellos están vivos solo que están tomando un descanso.

Pero si les golpeaste en la cabeza- dijo aun dudoso- con una tabla.

Sí, eso es obvio – dijo restándole importancia- pero no les golpee muy fuerte para matarlos, solo están algo así como en un trance.

Y porque lo hiciste.

Porque necesitaban relajarse.

Ah y porque necesitaban relajarse vas tú y les golpeas con una tabla- dijo irónica.

Si porque no conseguí un palo de kendo- dijo con si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

Y para que servirá el palo de kendo- hablo por primera vez Loki

Es que el palo de kendo esta hecho de bambú- mientras que el otro lo miraba exentico- cuando estaba en entrenamiento tenía un profesor que decía que un golpe con una vara de bambú podía causar un estado de inconciencia tal que el cuerpo se relajaría por completo ayudado a que toda la tensión se difuminara.

Eso no es la acupuntura- dijo Víctor confundido.

No- dijo dudosa.

Si me estás hablando de la misma persona decía que un golpe con una vara de bambú lo suficientemente fuerte podía causar la muerte.

Hay me confundí- dijo riéndose.

Definitivamente contigo no se puede- dijo golpeándose la cabeza- ahora ya hablando a lo serio hay que ver si no los mataste de verdad.

Víctor te acuerdas el juramento que un día me hiciste- dijo nerviosa.

Cuál de todos

El de cuidarme de todo mal.

Si y te juro que ahora mismo me arrepiento de habértelo prometido.

Bueno eso ya no importa, dijiste que en las buenas y las malas tú me ayudarías.

A dónde quieres llegar

En que si tengo que huir de la policía por asesinato tú me ayudarías.

Si eso está más que claro

Pues, bueno cumple con tu promesa.

Y antes de que alguien dijera algo más, intento salir corriendo del lugar pero Víctor fue más rápido y la tomo de la cintura antes de sé fuera. En el forcejeo su corona de flores resbalo de su cabeza cayendo al suelo. Un gemido los volvió a la realidad a todos.

Están vivos me salve- grito de emoción- a Dios te juro que no vuelvo a confundir las cosas, gracias deberás.

Esperemos que sea así

Víctor ayuda el que menos habla.

Pero en tu caso hay que decirte las cosas más de una vez para ayudarte porque si no es así mira lo que provocas.

Sabes Cristian no me hubiera dicho eso, él siempre me comprendía.

Pero yo no soy mi hermano

Ya lo sé- dijo triste- jamás serás él por muchas cosas pero sin embargo eres lo valioso que tengo y sé que jamás me dejaras sola.

Eso nunca oíste, pequeña traviesa.

Ok, dejemos la cursilería aun lado y ayudémosle a pararse a Daniel.

Sabes lo de enterrarles aún sigue en pie.

Lo sé, pero sabes que no haremos eso.

Y yo ya pensé que me había librado de ellos de una vez por todas.

Oye sabes que a pesar de todo son buenos chicos.

Insoportables chicos.

Los insoportables son ustedes dos- dijo Daniel poniéndose de pie a un aturdido- y tu estas en problemas.

Yo… lo siento- dijo apenada

Sabes que no solucionaras nada con eso.

Y como hago que me perdones.

Aun no lo he pensado.

Y si te doy un beso me perdonarías- dijo inocentemente.

No

Dos besos

No lo sé

Tres besos.

Hecho- dijo sonriendo- un placer negociar con usted señora Montenegro

Espero que eso implique conmigo- dijo una voz en el suelo provenientemente de Alan que intentaba ponerse de pie.

Hecho

A mi horneas un pastel y un beso y me conformo- dijo Albert aun recostado en el suelo y sin intenciones de pararse.

Hecho, entonces estoy perdonada.

Si – dijeron a unisón.

Mientras ellos seguían en su charla poco absurda los otros asistentes trataban de entender lo que había sucedido durante casi esa hora que estaban allí.

Intentemos comprender lo que sucedió- hablo Loki un tanto confundido- ustedes son amigos eso está más que claro, ella – señalo a Andrea- los golpea en la cabeza luego habla de enterarlos en algún lugar con su cómplice para seguidamente intentar huir pero después se dan cuenta que están vivos y todo vuelve a la normalidad- espero respuesta de alguno pero nada así que continuo- ustedes se molestan con ella, pero después la perdonan por que promete darles un beso y hornearles un pastel.

Claro - dijeron todos.

Sabían que están locos de remate.

Eso es obvio- dijeron.

Son las personas más raras que he conocido.

Ya me lo habían dicho- alzo los hombros con despreocupación

Un elfo rubio no quitaba la vista de suelo específicamente en el lugar donde la corona de flores había caído. Su corazón latía a mil por hora en ese momento. Ella había prometido besar a tres hombres distintos mientras que él solo miraba todo sin pronunciar palabra.

Que desfachatez, que vulgar fue todo lo que sucedió en sus narices y nunca pudo emitir comentario, ni desaprobarlo, ni mandarlos a las celdas por semejante espectáculo.

Molestia era poco lo que sentía estaba enfurecido, iracundo, colérico y aun así no se atrevía a mover dedo alguno.

Con la llegada de la noche, ellos parecían estar calmados ya que reían a lo que los elfos solo las escuchaban. Congeniaba muy bien, aunque no podían decir que serían amigos más bien solo conocidos y compañeros.

No entiendo porque un chico no puede declararse a alguien si le gusta-dijo Pilar con una sonrisa.

(V) no lo entiendo- su voz era de burla – si lo más fácil es hacerlo que vivir con ello.

(P) será porque tienen pena.-rio.

Porque no son las mujeres quienes deben declararse – acoto molesto Alan- siempre deben ser los hombre los que pasen el oso de su vida.

(A) no exageres ni que fuera tan difícil declararse a alguien- lo miro con burla

Porque no lo haces entonces- la reto.

Si Andrea declárate a alguien- ayudo Jessica.

No- dijo ignorándoles.

Tienes miedo- pico Victoria.

No, no tengo.

 _(V)_ Si tienes.

Ok- acepto decidida, tomo su celular en sus manos y marco.

(V)Que haces no hay señal- rio por lo que iba hacer.

Si la hay- la miro con cállate- esta tarde revise y podía llamar y llamarme.

Genial- gritaron todas.

(P) A quien llamas.

Dijeron que debía declararme a alguien no- dijo con obviedad.- llamo al único hombre que llena mis expectativas-

Auch. Eso dolió eh- dijo Daniel con una sonrisa mientras ponía su mano en el corazón.

Halo- hablo con mucha dulzura, para luego colocar su celular en alta voz- hola Eddy como has estado.

" _muy bien amor"- dijo con coquetería mientras cierto rey la veía con odio_

Yo te llamaba para decirte algo muy importante- les guiño un ojo a todos

" _dime"_

Sabes hace mucho tiempo no puedo dejar de pensar en nosotros.

" _en nosotros, la última vez que te dije eso tú me rechazaste porque dacias que me querías como un amigo"_

Las personas cambia de parecer- suspiro porque esto sería más difícil de lo que pensaba- me gustas mucho y no puedo dejar de pensar en ti ni un segundo. Eres ese hombre que desvela mis sueños el que hace que mi mundo gire, que el cielo tenga color y todas esas cursilerías- sus amigos trataban de retener la carcajada que estaba a punto de salirse incluso estaban rojos por aguantar el aire.

" _ok… estas sobria- entonces no se aguataron mas y explotaron en risas que nadie pudo aguantar- ya que ese es el único modo de que digas esa cosa"_

Lo arruinaste todo- dijo con fastidio- sabes que ni más te me vuelvo a declarar. Has herido mi corazón, no era más fácil decirme que no. Ahora mi vida ha quedado confinada a la soledad eterna porque nunca podré olvidarte- todo el mundo que se encontraba presente exceptuando a algunos rieron por la forma tan dramática que decía las cosas- oh mi romeo me has roto el corazón.

" _tómate una taza de café bien cargado y para mañana estarás muy bien" adiós te llamo mañana cuando estés bien ok, amor._

Adiós- dijo con fastidio- es la primera vez que me declaro a alguien porque me gusta y el bobo me rechaza. Curada de eso, mañana mismo entro en un convento al menos allí no me rechazaran. Entregare mi vida a Dios.

(V) no puedo creer que te haya confundido con una ebria- rio en su cara.

Bueno que importa. Después de todo ni era guapo.

(V) Estas dolida- la picaron un poco más- nadie te había rechazado, tú eras la que rechazas. Eso es para que veas lo feo que se siente.

Que importa- trato de no sonar molesta- mañana mismo posteo una foto de él desnudo y me vengo.

Mala- rieron.

Si muy mala- hizo muecas de que me importa.

Aunque lo negara, el rechazo le dio muy duro, jamás supo lo que era ser rechazada por nadie, siempre fue ella quien puso una distancia prudencial entre los hombre y ella.

Bueno para todo había una primera vez, ahora conocía un sentimiento nuevo el rechazo. Sin embargo eso no quería decir que lo aceptara, desde ese momento se prometía no volver a hacer una estupidez como esa.


	9. Chapter 9

CAPÍTULO IX

El viento soplaba con delicadeza como esperando no molestar a quien fuera que se encontrara en los exteriores dando un leve paseo. No obstante para aquel ser que incluso la más leve brisa era un fastidio le era intolerable aquello.

Le era incomprensible como aquella impertinente se atrevió a desafiar su autoridad de esa manera tan… ordinaria lo que debía hacer era meterla en un calabozo y no dejarla salir nunca total cincuenta años en la vida de un elfo no era nada.

Que estaba diciendo la necesitaban para esta cruzada de otro modo ya no estuviera viva. Que insolente era esa mortal.

Claramente podía seguir diciendo todo lo que era, lo que hacía, como se comportaba por ser simplemente ella. Nunca nadie antes fue tan irrelevante en su vida, nunca nadie le hizo sentir impotente, nunca nadie lo dejo sin palabras al ver una sola mirada.

 _Estaban solos en el comedor, el resto se había marchado para resolver algunos asuntos a su concernencia, sus hijos tenían guardia nocturna, y sus amigos salieron a encontrar mejor señal para sus móviles. Mientras que ellos aún no habían acabado de cenar._

 _El silencio que había les era insoportable, el rey prefería consumir vino antes que entablar una conversación entre ellos. Para Andrea, le era indiferente siempre y cuando se mantuviera alejado de ella y sobre todo no emitiera comentarios humillantes sobre su sangre mortal._

 _No siempre se le da ser muy callada- dijo con una sonrisa retorcida-. Prefiero que se de este modo, al menos así puedo escuchar algo más que no sean comentarios estúpidos._

 _Consumió un poco más de vino al verla molesta, no le interesaba si es que al final quisiera arrojarle un jarrón siempre y cuando le diera razones para humillarla._

 _Si lo que desea es humillarme pierde su tiempo, no me rebajo a discutir ni a hacer berrinche por comentarios de otros_

 _Su respuesta calmada y a la vez ser una advertencia hizo que algo dentro de él se encendiera. Si dejaba las cosas allí, no podría dormir esa noche estaba seguro._

 _Yo no soy uno más del montón ya debería saberlo. Aun así no me extraña que sea una irrespetuosa y vulgar mujer._

 _Ya basta- grito con enojo, sacándole una sonrisa burlona-. No me importa si es un rey o lo que sea; no tolerare que me trate de ese modo, cuando ni siquiera no hemos presentado formalmente, para mi usted es un desconocido. Ahora si me permite._

 _La vio ponerse de pie para intentar marcharse, apenas había procesado sus palabras, no era que no fueran dichas con verdad pero jamás soportaría que una mujer como ella le hablara de ese modo._

 _No le he dicho que se puede marchar- alego con disgusto._

 _Lo miro con desafío aumentado más su enojo, Andrea siguió su camino mientras que el rey la tomó del brazo jalándola hasta su asiento donde la colocó de forma brusca._

 _Suélteme bestia._

 _Aquel insulto nunca se lo espero, ni siquiera de su peor enemigo. Trastabillo por un instante, aflojando su agarre, ayudando que ella se soltara y pusiera una distancia prudencial entre ellos._

 _No le permito que me vuelva a tocar._

 _El brillo en sus ojos desapareció, ese que mismo la acompañaba siempre cuando miraba a todos, ahora habían llamas rojas quemando toda la miel de su mirada. Sus ojos sobre saltaron de sus cuencas por la desconcierto, su boca estaba levemente abierta buscando una explicación para aquello._

 _No pudo sostenerle la mirada y la aparto de forma brusca, lo que Andrea aprovecho para salir corriendo del lugar sin darle tiempo a detenerla._

La espina de la frustración la tenía muy clavada en el fondo de su orgullo, cuando hubo salido del asombro destruyo la corona de flores con sus manos la misma que había adornado la cabeza de ella, arrojo la vajilla al suelo, la mesa la estrello contra la pared y las sillas tuvieron el mismo fin.

Tenía tantas cosas que decirle pero ninguna era lo suficientemente coherente para expresarla. Es que se sentía impotente al no saber cómo enfrentar la situación en la que se encontraba. Primero sucede que tiene que aguantar a más invitados en sus tierras y entre ellos más mortales que a su parecer no valían nada.

La situación ya le sobre pasaba, sobre todo cuando escucho aquellas malditas palabras que lo tenían enfermo desde que las percibo por primera vez; como la odiaba y no podía resolver el hecho de tenerla cerca. Quería que se fuera lo antes posible pero no había forma de hacerlo. El único que le quedaba era verla sufrir y eso era lo que haría porque si él no podía vivir en paz ella tampoco lo haría.

Esa noche en especial no sentía ánimos de asistir a la reunión no después del incidente, sin esperar más salió del lugar para dirigirse a la zona donde descansaba su gran amor. Claro quién podía estar en calma después de lo que había oído.

Y como hacía casi todas las noches, se quedó mirando la piedra fría que guardaba palabras que pretendían dar consuelo, añorando los buenos tiempos, se arrodilló con ideas y penas distintas.

Estas eran nuevas, con olor a azucenas. Maldita… si mil veces maldita por tenerlo de esa manera tan descontrolada, nunca se sintió tan vulnerable en su larga existencia como ahora.

Como la odiaba por ser malditamente perfecta, con esos ojos… que cada noche le quitaban el sueño, o sus labios que pedían a gritos que los besara pero ella jamás se lo permitía.

Acaso le era repulsivo como un orco para que ella besara a otros y no a él. Quería destruir al que ose tocar lo que el cómo rey debía tener antes que todos.

Es que acaso los valar estaban en su contra, incluso remendó los males del pasado con los pueblos a quienes detesto y para muestra tenia a cada ser viviendo en su castillo, comiendo su comida, bebiendo su vino.

Golpeo con fuerza la roca donde se talla los nombres de sus seres queridos, pero lo único que logro es que un hilillo de sangre surcara su mano. Ya no le importaba si es que la herida era profunda o no solo quería desaparecer por unos instantes y que todo el peso que ahora tenía se desvaneciera para poder vivir en paz nuevamente.

Un grito desgarrador broto de su garganta por la impotencia que sentía al saber que una niña si una niña comparada con él, le había robado cada uno de sus años para volverlos nada enfrente de todos.

En fin que podía hacer más que resignarse a la soledad a la que estaba conferido desde la muerte de Dalea; la hermosa elfa que por muchos siglos vivió aferrada a su corazón, cuerpo y alma.

Su cuerpo era perfecto, encajaba perfectamente con el suyo, la sonrisa que desprendía cada mañana al despertar en sus brazos y lo hermosa que se volvió la vida al estar juntos.

Si hubiera podido imaginar el dolor que sentía, el corazón de la bella elfa que un lugar de llamado mandos lo observaba con pena al saber que su gran amor se debatía entre el amor de una niña y el suyo. Ser egoístas muchas veces traía consecuencias pero en ese momento en debía dejar de aferrarse a ella y volver a vivir. Necesitaba encontrar la manera de comunicárselo que ella está bien y que debía dejarla ir, porque ella necesitaba descansar y él no se lo permitía. Y además debía unirlos porque ese era su destino un destino donde dos almas rotas puedan sanar juntas y volver a vivir una vida llena de dicha. Un duro camino les tocaba recorrer a los dos solos, conocía a la perfección el carácter de su rey y el de aquella mujer simplemente le era un misterio.

Una cosa estaba clara que si después de sus esfuerzos ellos no aceptaban estar juntos, entonces aceptaría el hecho de que él, la acompañara en ese lugar. Una mano se posó en su hombro y supo de inmediato de quien se trataba, el rey Oropher se encontraba a su lado y observaba detenidamente la imagen de su hijo allí parado con lágrimas en sus ojos y de inmediato supo que no lloraba por ellos sino por alguien más que se había instalado en su corazón. Que duro era saber que su hijo era tan orgulloso para aceptar lo que a gritos se le veía en su semblante.

Algún día simplemente dejara que su orgullo deje de cegarlo- su voz se escuchó suave como un murmullo de tristeza.

Es mi único deseo- respondió con resignación.

Quien es la elfa que se le robó el corazón- preguntó sin intención de sonar muy rudo ante la elfa que lo miraba sorprendida, porque sabía que la respuesta no le agradaría.

No es una elfa, mi señor- su voz se volvió inestable.

Entonces- el miedo de que su hijo haya elegido a alguien que no era de su propia estirpe lo aterraba por completo.

Mas sus dudas fueron acalladas cuando una mujer, caminaba en dirección a su hijo con paso cansino por el miedo que desprendía su hijo en ese momento. Era una mujer hermosa pero no aceptaría nunca tal decisión.

Camino lentamente por las cuevas, necesitaba tomar aire, el lugar parecía una prisión de la cual no había escapatoria. Ella no estaba acostumbrada a una vida de encierro, estos le recordaban de los tormentos del pasado.

Asistía a esas reuniones por compromiso no más porque le agradaran, siempre había elfos que la miraban despectivamente o que los ignoraban por ser mortales. Ese trato no lo soportaba, pero no decía nada porque esa era su manera de ser, no le gustaba hablar de lo que la lastimaba o la ofendía porque era más fácil hacerse de la vista gorda ante los demás. Pero esa noche no soporto se tratada de esa forma, no le permitiría a nadie que le dijera esas cosas, tal vez fuera un rey al que debería gratitud por dejarlos vivir en su reino hasta cierta medida era de ese modo sin embargo no le daba el derecho de insultarla ni humillarla.

Bastante tenía con soportar a su prima y a otros que inventaban chisme sobre su reputación para que alguien a quien apenas conociera la viniera a tratar como nada cuando ni hablaban más que solo para discutir en los entrenamientos. En resumidas cuentas ellos la necesitaban para salvarlos de una muerte segura.

Pero eso sí, jamás se dejaría ver vulnerable ante ellos, siempre se vería digna y orgullosa ante todos.

Como diablos llego hasta ese lugar de seguro si quisiera llegar a esos jardines por libre albedrío nunca hubiera encontrado el camino. Ya eran dos veces con esta que sus pies le llevaban al mismo lugar.

Para empeorar más las cosas era el mismo lugar donde ella y el rey Thranduil tuvieron su primera discusión, una de tantas que tenía cada día en los entrenamientos. Su relación nunca sería buena estaba claro, ahora que lo pensaba mejor no sentía algún tipo de rechazo de su parte sino más bien un tipo de recelo, cada vez que se le acercaba su actitud era de rechazo pero sus ojos trasmitía un brillo imperceptible que no sabia interpretar.

No quería pensar más en el tema porque le parecía una ridiculez. Con una inspiración profunda cambio su rumbo así el pequeño riachuelo que se encontraba al lado izquierdo.

Una silueta llamo su atención, se encontraba medio recostado en aquellas piedras grandes, genial se dijo así misma ahora pensaría que lo estaba siguiendo. No quería darle razones para que la volviera a insultar por lo que apresuro su paso al estanque en resumidas cuentas si era rápida quizás no se percataría de su presencia.

Por otro lado su cuerpo estaba rígido como si no respirara, su cerebro le decía que se fuera, su corazón decía que fuera a verificar, quería irse o quería ir a verlo. Camino un paso al estanque y dio dos pasos al rey, estuvo así unos diez minutos hasta que frustrada se encamino hasta donde estaba.

Apenas estuvo a unos metros de él, cuando la aura oscura de soledad le dio tan fuerte que sintió tristeza de solo verlo, el problema de hace un momento ya no tenía relevancia.

Abrigo en su corazón empatía a su persona, muy aparte por la soledad que desprendía, sino porque ella hacia lo mismo cuando necesitaba desahogarse por todo los sucesos del día a día.

Quizás si se acercaba y lo apoyaba en un dolor que era compartido por los dos sería más fácil llevar la situación, también estaba la posibilidad que la insultara por ser entrometida como hizo la última vez.

Se arriesgaría después de todo si no te arriesgas no sabrás lo que puede pasar. Y como la primera noche que lo vio en ese lugar posó su mano en su hombro.

La amó demasiado no es así- dijo dulcemente, no deseaba sonar grosera o curiosa por el estado de él.

No hubo palabras hirientes salidas de su boca como ella pensaba, más bien fue todo lo contrario. Sin previo aviso él se dejó vencer entre sus manos cayendo justo a sus pies, no supo cómo reaccionar y realizo lo primero que se le vino a la mente, se arrodillo a su lado mientras que él se acomodaba en su regazo y dejaba salir todo el dolor acumulado durante años. Con delicadeza paso sus manos por sus cabellos repetidas veces hasta que se calmara.

Sentía que el peso que lo apresaba se desvanecía por completo, las caricias que ella le propinaba lo relajaban, sus manos eran suaves como la seda llevándole a un éxtasis al pensar esas mismas manos en su cuerpo recorriéndole mientras la hacía suya repetidas veces. Ya no podía ni quería negarlo pues el sentimiento era mucho más grande que él.

 _Hermosa flor de luna,_

 _Deja que mis duras manos,_

 _Acaricien tus pétalos._

 _No demando mucho,_

 _Solo un poco de ternura,_

 _De esa que embriaga el alma,_

 _Y logra que el corazón lata_

 _Sé que no soy el jardinero;_

 _Que día tras día riega tus pétalos,_

 _Pero puedo serlo por esta noche,_

 _Si me permites flor de mi alma…_

 _Eres cruel cual borrasca,_

 _Que arasá campos de sembrío,_

 _Que niega al campesino,_

 _Alimentar su gentío._

 _Hermosa e inoculada,_

 _Que olvidas a tu adorado,_

 _En el campo del olvido,_

 _Negándole tu idilio…_

 _Soy tu cautivo,_

 _Soy tu amo,_

 _Soy tu utopía,_

 _Y tu mi pesadilla._

 _Y tú eres mi vida;_

 _Y la muerte misma,_

 _Una luz en la penumbra_

 _Y la negrura en mi ilusión..._

Canto suavemente para ella con la voz más bella que jamás se escuchó, esperando que cuando la noche acabara, le regalara aquello que tanta ilusión le daba.

Su regazo era suave y cálido donde podía pasar la vida entera cantándole, sin importar si el mundo se volvía pedazos porque a su lado no habría dolor ni angustia.

Su voz es hermosa- una sonrisa encantadora se formó en sus labios los mismo que ahora deseaba probar con demencia.

No hubo más palabras porque no las necesitaron, el murmullo de los árboles que gozosos veían a su rey feliz después de muchos inviernos. Al igual que una elfa que sonreía al saber que quizás había una esperanza mínima de que podrían comprenderse.

Tomo toda la fuerza que poseía para levantarse de aquel cálido refugio que le brindaba su cuerpo, para mirarla a los ojos que más de una vez le robó el sueño.

Que artificioso has usado en mí, bella hechicera- cuestiono con dulzura-que tus ojos como dos diamantes se incrustaron en mi corazón- un leve sonrojo se formó en ella al escuchar sus palabras. Pero esto en vez de acallarlo lo incentivaron a un mas -. No concibo el sueño sin que esos hechiceros aparezcan en mi mente. Cual ladrones que demanda robar mi alma.

Aunque las circunstancias aseguraban un beso este jamás llego, sin que Thranduil lo percatara ella ignoro sus palabras para salir corriendo del lugar.

Con el corazón roto por su cariño no correspondido regreso a palacio, olvidando toda esperanza que en minutos forjo.

Se reprochó mentalmente haber perdido el control de su corazón quizás ahora ella se encontraría burlándose de él. Que esperaba obtener en todo esto, ella era mortal un día moriría y lo vería hacerlo, estaba dispuesto a soportar otra perdida estaba seguro de que no. Además ella era joven que brillaba con luz propia y él ya era un viejo elfo con la negrura de sus años y aunque su apariencia lo negara.

En todo caso ella no le correspondió aunque le duela era la verdad, ella no sentía nada por él más que solo compasión. Debía odiarla por eso y así lo haría porque después de todo ella posiblemente se lo estaría diciendo a sus amigas y juntas se estarían riendo.

Nada más alejado de la verdad. En una habitación oscura se encontraba la dueña de esos pensamientos, acostada en el frio suelo, con sus brazos aferrados a sus rodillas mientras temblaba de miedo.

No era un miedo a él, sino un miedo a todo hombre se le acercara. Nadie lo sabía, y esperaba que nadie lo supiera nunca; ya no quería ver la lastima con que las personas la veían cada vez que sabían lo ocurrido.

Todo estaba bien cuando escucho sus palabras hermosas dirigidas a ella, pero cuando vio cómo su rostro se acercaba, el miedo la paralizo y los recuerdos de esos días volvieron con tal fuerza que hizo lo único que hacia cuando algo la asustaba huía.


	10. Chapter 10

CAPÍTULO X

El correteo de un lado a otro, los pedidos de auxilio, el terrible frio que corroía los huesos de todos, era sin duda la peor manera de pasar una noche de tormenta. Los soldados ayudaban a las personas que no habían logrado salir de sus casas.

La magnitud de la torrencial lluvia cayó aquella noche, los elfos jamás habían visto tal cosa en ese lugar. El agua golpeaba fuerte contra las paredes de sus casas y las paredes de las cuevas se estremecían.

Las calles y jardines del reino se inundaron en pocas horas y los elfos asustados corrieron a las cuevas ya que estas aguatarían un poco más. El rey actuó rápidamente pidiendo a los guardias que evacuaran cada casa que hubiera en las afueras y que llevaran a todos a las habitaciones más grandes de palacio.

Las órdenes fueron acatadas con prontitud, sus hijos y muchos de los grandes señores ayudaron sin escatimar esfuerzo. Al parecer la tormenta no cesaría por un largo tiempo y realmente esperaban que las cuevas resistieran o que esta cesara en unas pocas horas más. Los alimentos no eran suficientes para todos, el frio era incesante incluso para los elfos, las mantas eran pocas por lo que tuvieron que prender fuego en mitad del salón.

Las chicas cargaban algunas de sus maletas consigo ya que habían tomado lo primero que se les ocurrió que serviría para esos casos. No eran tontas sabían que si la tormenta no paraba las noches se tornarían más heladas y debían estar precavidas por si acaso.

En sus maletas no solo había ropa si no alimentos no perecibles que habían traído de casa ya que si se embarcaban en una guerra lo más probable era que tendrían que viajar y para eso armaron cuatro maletas con comida necesaria para unas semanas. Siempre era mejor esta precavido.

A pesar de que sus habitaciones no eran afectadas no quisieron arriesgarse, por lo cual bajaron con los demás pero si necesitaban cualquier cosa irían a buscar a sus recamaras.

Hace mucho frío- tiritaba Natacha que apenas le se cubría con una pequeña manta que no calentaba más que su espalda y brazos. Mientras que su vestido deja pasar todo el fresco.

Toma usa esta chaqueta- le estiro un abrigo blanco muy afelpado y grande que la cubriría bien

Y tú- pregunto dudosa de tomar la prenda.

Yo estoy bien- le sonrió con dulzura que Natacha termino devolviendo con vergüenza, esa niña tenía algo especial que la hacía sentir pena por su vida.

Gracias- susurro con pena.

Las puertas se volvieron a abrir dando paso a algunos soldados que habían participado en la evacuación que llevaban la ropa empapada de pies a cabeza, no eran los únicos tras de ellos entraban los príncipes y el mismísimo rey que solo portaba unos pantalones muy ajustados y una camisa blanca pegada al cuerpo gracias al agua dejando ver su torso bien formado, sus músculos se enmarcaban cada vez que se movía. Todo en ese elfo era dado por los mismísimos dioses, que de seguro estaban celosos de su belleza.

El cabello rubio le caía desordenado pegándose en su rostro dándole un toque sensual, a verlo muchas elfas soltaron suspiros. Y no era para menos, casi nunca su monarca se dejaba ver en escazas ropas ante su reino y mucho menos en aquel estado casi hipnótico para las mujeres.

Y no eran las únicas, Andrea no pudo disimular lo fascinada que se veía por semejante exposición, nunca había visto hombre más deseable. Era tan apuesto casi irreal, sus facciones varoniles, ese toque de misterio que podía volver demente a cualquier mujer, la seriedad que lo caracterizaba lo hacía ver seductor, y ese toque de alma perdida.

Le daba razón a su madre cuando le dijo que un hombre adulto podía enamorar a cualquier mujer más si esta es joven, o que las mujeres siempre se deciden por los chicos malos buscando ser las salvadoras de su alma.

Antes cuando se enamoró de Cristian pensó que era porque los dos se comprendían y nada tenía que ver la edad o que fuera una alma incomprendida. En este caso no era amor solo una atracción física, un deseo de conocerlo más a fondo, de ser la primera que rebasara esa fría coraza que lo mantenía alejado de los demás. De ser la salvadora de una alma a punto de morir.

Movió la cabeza bruscamente sacando esos pensamientos de su mente, si seguía por ese camino de seguro pronto babearía y eso no podía permitírsele, sobre todo cuando tenía casi unos cincuenta mil ojos sobre ella.

Dio gracias que nadie notara que se le había quedado viendo con tanta adoración, de otro modo seria la burla de todos en ese momento, pero es que le era imposible no dejarse cautivar por semejante hombre que algunas horas atrás estuvo a punto de besar. Se dijo a si misma que hubiera aprovechado aquella oportunidad.

Se recrimino mentalmente, y prestó atención a la persona que tenía frente a ella, que al igual que todas no podía apartar la vista de los elfos. Llamo su atención con un sonido de garganta, que saco a su acompañante de su admiración causándole un sonrojo que le provoco ternura.

Natacha verdad- dijo con duda de no recordar bien su nombre lo que ella asintió.- porque están aquí.

El tema le era interesante, antes hubiera preguntado pero no quería parecer una metida en asuntos que no le concernían. Además eso le ayudaba a quitarse la imagen del torso del rey o lo del casi beso que por poco se dan.

Es una historia muy larga- suspiro con cansancio y relajación ya que el abrigo la calentaba muy bien.

Supongo que tendremos bastante tiempo- suspiro con resignación.

Por un momento pensó que ella no se lo diría, claro era normal si ella decidía mantenerse callada o cambiar de tema no eran las mejores amigas que se contaban todo, apenas eran conocidas y eso a lo mucho.

Seguíamos la pista de un despreciable que ansiaba con fervor hacerse del cetro que Loki utilizo. Lo perseguimos hasta a Asgard, pero cuando estuvimos cerca de atraparlo algo salió mal y todos caímos al vacío. Loki abrió un portal con sus poderes que nos transportaron a unas millas del bosque- El recordar que por poco Loki los dejaba en el vacío a ellos era lo que la ponía muy furiosa.

La expresión tranquila se le volvió una furiosa, algo debió pasar con el aludido para que ella se pusiera así. El enojó se le podía ver claramente, quería preguntarle qué era eso que la ponía tan mal.

caminamos un poco sin embargo una horda de orcos nos atacó. Logramos vencerlos. Instantes después los elfos nos encontraron cuando ya no nos quedaban fuerzas para seguir y aquí estamos.

Debemos estar muy agradecidos con ellos. Nos salvaron de una muerte inminente- calibo más para ella misma que para los demás.

Estamos en números rojos con ellos- su vista cayó al suelo, su vida nunca fue un ejemplo y les debía la vida a algunas personas y más que todo debía saldar las deudas a quien les había arrebatado muchas cosas.

Supongo que con quedarnos y ayudarlos basta y sobra- sonrió pero al parecer a ella no le bastaba

La comprendía de alguna forma, ella también les debía a bastantes personas el seguir con vida, nunca le alcanzaría la vida para pagarles

eres buena Natacha- lo que provoco que levantara la vista sorprendida- una persona muy especial, que no le debe a nadie nada, más bien se debe a ella misma.

Se puso de pie para marcharse de lugar dejándola con un leve calor en su interior que no entendía la razón pero la hacía sentir muy bien. Andrea, no pretendía hacerla sentir mal por lo que prefirió irse antes de meter la pata o hacer algo que lastimara a más personas.

En su camino se topó con aquel elfo que menos deseaba toparse por el momento, aun no se había cambiado de ropa, sacándole un leve sonrojo al verlo de cerca, y para su mala suerte estaban de frente sin moverse de ese lugar.

Sentía su mirada sobre ella pero le era imposible levantar la vista del suelo, si lo hacía vería lo inevitable, estaba tan ensimismada que no se percató en que estorbaba el camino de algunos elfos que apurados transitaban esquivándola con molestia hasta que uno no se fijó y la empujo contra el regente.

Sus manos estaban en su pecho, su rostro escondido en el mismo, la humedad de su ropa ayudaba que no sintiera el sudor de sus manos y cara. Y lo peor era que él la tenía sujeta de la cintura, quería morirse de la vergüenza que no lo pensó dos veces y se separó bruscamente del rey y salió casi corriendo del lugar.

Si alguien los vio era su fin socialmente. No sé si alguien estaba con ella pero con lo de la tormenta nadie tenía cabeza para ver lo que hacia ella o el rey en esos momentos, solo unos ojos grises si lo notaron, que movía la cabeza en señal de negatividad.

En un rincón oscuro soltó todo el aire que tenia retenido en sus pulmones desde que lo vio ingresar a la sala, dios que le pasaba esa madrugada por poco se le sale el corazón al verlo y sentirlo cerca en esas fachas.

Aun sentía claramente su piel cálida en sus manos, su pecho duro y bien definido, ansiaba seguir tocando pero esta vez sin una pieza de tela de por medio. Que frustrante el sentirse acorralada por sus instintos y su sano juicio quien le decía que se había vuelto loca por pensar de esa forma.

Unos minutos más recriminándose ser tan predecible fueron suficientes para sentir bien, salió del lugar espiando que nadie estuviera cerca o mejor dicho que no estuviera cerca. Al saberse a salvo, camino por el salón con afán quería llegar con sus amigos lo antes posible, sin embargo se topó con un grupo de elfas que repartían mantas.

Decidió ayudarlas después de todo no tenía nada que hacer y de ese modo despejaba su mente en otras cosas.

Sonrió sin ningún conocimiento del porqué. Era bástate raro que una persona que no conocía le dijera que era buena sin conocer su pasado, quizás si lo conociera ella ni se le acercaría.

Siempre están dulce- pregunto a uno de sus amigos que se encontraban allí sentados.

Quien, Andrea- dijo con susto Daniel- no a veces es como un demonio de dos cabezas. Es preferible no hacerla enojar si quieres terminar con vida.

No te lo creo-sonrió con burla- siempre está sonriendo, exceptuado lo de esta tarde que me pareció una chiquillada. Aun así no deja su expresión dulce.

Lo dices porque no la conoces- la miro con enojo- y lo de esta tarde ella lo tenía planeado de antemano, siempre idea muchas cosas en su cabecita que hace que nos metamos en muchos problemas- suspiro con resignación- ya lo veras con el transcurso de los días. Será un milagro si este reino termina de pie al final de esta cruzada.

No dijo nada ya que posiblemente ellos tengan razón pero algo dentro le decía que sería muy especial para ella y que todo lo que pasara no cambiaría eso. La vio regresar con algunas mantas que las elfas le habían dado para que repartiera, unas cuantas por poco se le caen, un elfo la ayudo de inmediato y ella se lo agradeció con una sonrisa.

Era muy raro lo fácil que era para ella sonreír a todo el mundo sea quien sea y no eran de esas sonrisas falsas que muchas personas dan; más bien eran trasparente y sinceras que lograban darte un toque de esperanza y alegría que casi nadie puede.

Es bonita no- escucho decir al mismo tipo con quien antes había hablado- su sonrisa digo.- aclaro para que no malinterpretara sus palabras- es lo que más me gusta de ella. Cuando sonríe te calienta el alma, y si ves más al fondo te darás cuenta que puede detener el mundo unos segundos.

No sé de qué hablas-trato de sonar dura.

Muchas mujeres me lo dijeron- le sonrió con burla- y todas eran heterosexuales, así que no debe darte pena.

Lo ignoro por completo cuando escucho que se reía de ella. Su atención cayo al ver que no era la única que la observaba, muchos elfos, e incluso sus amigos la veían con detenimiento. Le pareció extraño que muchas de las miradas caían sobre ella… tan especial era que casi nadie podía evitar mirarla.

Bueno no era que ella fuera experta en ese tipo de cosas que podía decir sin mucho afán, que tras esas miradas se ocultaba otro sentimiento. No era tonta y para ese caso no necesitaba utilizar su habilidad para descubrirlo.

No obstante averiguaría mejor las cosas de las razones de que todos ellos se encontraran en esa época y el porqué de aquel hombre en hacerse del collar. La información que le dieron era escaza que le parecía estúpido que ellos lo tuvieran tan cerca cuando podían fácilmente ser robado. Algo macabro se escondía tras toda esa amabilidad.

Más allá, se encontraba Gandalf fumando, intentado entender el cambio tan drástico del clima. Y algunas cosas más que le preocupaban más que el cambio de clima. Si no se daba prisa las cosas tomarían rumbos muy peligrosos.

Nunca en sus largos años vio algo semejante y no solo era la tormenta, alguien lo había provocado sin lugar a dudas pero quien era. Se sentía que el viento anunciaba cosas muy malas. Podía sentir el aire colarse por sus huesos provocándole escalofríos.

Era malo y debía ser detenido cuanto antes.

Es muy raro no lo crees, Gandalf- Elrond lo veía expectante, incluso el no entendía como era que el clima había cambiado drásticamente.- ni los elfos pueden soportar el frio que corre por el lugar.

La tormenta será una borrasca con lo que vendrá- su voz era seria y áspera.

Que es lo que sabes- pregunto consternado por la respuesta.

Nada en realidad- dio una exhalada a su pipa par luego botar el humo en forma de aros.

No podremos continuar con los entrenamientos- su frustración salió a flote pues no podían perder tiempo.

Quizás si podamos- sonrió de medio lado-. Será mucho mejor que lo haga yo solo

Quedamos que los tres la ayudaríamos, pero te conozco y sé que algo traes es entre manos y te pido que hables claro- dijo con enojo.

Los años te han vuelto muy perceptivo y gruñon, amigo mío- sonrió antes de ponerse de pie- yo quiero una de esas mantas- pidió con una sonrisa.

Lo miro con enojo, él no era un gruñón como Gandalf decía, como se atrevía a llamarlo de ese modo. Él era siempre serio era verdad pero es que no podía pasarse la vida riendo de cada cosa que le causara diversión. No era como ella que sonreía a todos sin miedo alguno… ella jamás vivió una guerra en carne propia o vio morir a personas que quería. Y en verdad porque Andrea, venía a su mente, debió ser por el enojo de no continuar con sus entrenamientos.

Haría lo que decía Gandalf el estar todo el tiempo ayudándola le habían quitado tiempo sobre otros asuntos, y aunque no quisiera marcharse sin antes haber avanzado debía retornar a Rivendell antes de dos meses.

Quiere una señor- escucho su voz a su espalda, y allí estaba lo que pensaba acaso no podía dejar de sonreírle a todos.

Gracias- la tomo y no supo el porqué de hacerlo quizás sentía frio. Olía muy bien a manzanas y lavanda.

Esa niña le traería muchos dolores de cabeza, ya lo veía venir. Pero que podía hacer si la necesitaban con urgencia, para esta cruzada y si debía tolerar que estuviera sonriéndole a todos lo haría.

Se abrigo bien porque en realidad el frio era mortal para todos, los humanos ya se habían abrigado muy bien con las mantas que ella les dio y muchos elfos se calentaban con el fuego y mantas que habían logrado traer.

Estaba indecisa si dársela o no, instantes atrás se había querido librar de la tarea de darle una manta al rey al cambiar su rumbo a Lord Elrond pero para su mala suerte ella tenía la última manta en sus manos y las elfas la mandaron a dejársela por más que les insistió de que tenía que resolver otros asuntos no quisieron ayudarla.

Ya está bien se dijo, se le acercaría le daría la manta y después se marcharía. No era que le fuera a salir otra cabeza. No le saldría otra cabeza pero de seguro ella parecería una tonta avergonzada sin razón en su frente.

Avanzo con duda que poco a poco se volvió seguro, lo veía consumir una copa de vino en una esquina alejada de los demás, porque siempre debía estar solo se molestó, si estuviera acompañado las cosas no serían tan tensas, le fuese más fácil ya que solo saludaría le ofrecería la manta y se marcharía.

Soltó un suspiro y llamó su atención, la poca luz de las velas no permitían que viera lo sonrojada que estaba y eso la alivio.

Me pidieron que se la entregara- dijo con seguridad mientras le extendía la manta para que la tomara.

Solo la miraba con algo que no pudo interpretar pero la hacía sentir muy tímida ante la misma, desvió con rapidez su rostro sin dejar de extender su mano para que tomara la manta. Algo que hizo en unos segundos más, tocando su mano en el proceso, la quito en seguida ya fue suficiente contacto por esas horas.

Hecho eso salió casi corriendo del lugar donde sus amigo que al verla alterada se extrañaron pero les aclaro que fue por correr.

Se sentó a su lado escuchándolos hablar de algunas cosas que por mucho que deseara no las comprendía, su mente estaba en todo lo vivido con el rey, en apenas veinticuatro horas habían tenido más contacto físico que en los días que llevan comiendo, entrenando y viviendo en el mismo reino.

No sabía si prefería seguir siendo dos extraños, o mantenerse en esa línea de tensión que los envolvía. Podía ni imaginarse que hubiera pasado si se hubieran besado, posiblemente no podría ni verlo.

Tembló levemente, llamando la atención de Víctor que al verla se preocupó.

Ven amor- dijo Víctor ella obedeció y se acurruco en su pecho mientras que el los cubría con las mantas.

Los veían muy molesto aunque no sabían la razón del porque estar de ese carácter. Pudo verlo a lo lejos con su rostro descompuesto y sintió un leve sentimiento de culpa.

Ya no quería sentirse de esa manera por lo que se ocultó más en su pecho evitando cruzar mirada con él.

El verla con otro abrazada logro que en ese instante rompió con toda clase de emociones hacia ella sean estas por deseo o algo más que aún no sacaba completamente a la luz. Por un momento aspiró a hacer él quien la calentara en ese preciso instante.

En fin debía ser cuerdo por un momento, no debía odiarlos porque ellos no tenían la culpa de que se allá forjado emociones equivocas con ella, que no parecía sentir más que lastima por su persona.

Una lástima que era mutua pues el también sentía lastima por él, por no ser capaz de tomarla por su cadera para atraerla y besarla con demencia, por no ser capaz de odiarla con todo su corazón por intentar robarle el puesto a su reina, por simplemente no saber lo que siente cuando la mira a su ojos que le dicen millones de cosas sobre cada idea en la tierra, por no ser sensato cuando sonríe y se pierde en ese mar de perlas blancas que no hacen más que quitarle el aliento, por no ser capaz de mirarla directo a los ojos y decirle lo mucho que la desea.

Al verla y sentirla cerca notaba claramente que su presencia le causa una reacción adversa a lo que ella le provocaba a él. Todo aquel contacto en el día fue mucho más de lo que un día pensó tener de ella.

Fue bastante extraño que hayan tenido más encuentros muy cercanos en las últimas horas, era como si una fuerza mucho mayor que ellos los obligaba a tener ese contacto, a estar cerca. Pero lo que más le aterraba era saber que le gustaba sin embargo era ella la voz de una razón que él perdía en su cercanía; era ella la que lo esquivaba la que pretendía ser la coherente en un mundo de incoherencias.

Aquella niña que podía fácilmente derrumbar sus muralla con un simple toque de compasión, esa misma niña mimada que se aferraba al cuerpo de otro, al que si permitía sentirla en cuerpo completo. Al que ahora envidiaba como si fuera el hombre poseedor de la más bella joya en la tierra la que él ansiaba poseer con locura.

Ha perdido el juicio, ha perdido el alma, su sabiduría en cuestión de días lo que no paso en años. Y la única culpable de todo era ella.

Fue cuestión de minutos para que volviera hacer el mismo elfo adolescente de antes, y la pregunta que nunca tendrá respuesta volvía a su cabeza con la misma fuerza de antaño ¿era digno de ella? O ¿era correcta amar a alguien más? Preguntas que nunca tuvieron respuesta en el pasado y no las tendrán en el presente.

Ella ni siquiera buscaba mirarlo solo necesitaba escapar de su presencia, salió del lugar sin mirar atrás antes de arrepentirse. El quedarse sería peor para su alma.

Solo dos veces pudo sentirla completa y en las dos ocasiones ella se había alejado bruscamente de él. Sin lugar a las dudas esa noche sería la más larga que ha tenido nunca.


	11. Chapter 11

CAPÍTULO XI

El desvelo no les sentaba nada bien a ninguno, y más aún cuando la oscuridad de las cuevas les hacían sentir como si fueran topos, las antorchas ya casi ni alumbraban pero que podían hacer más que resignarse a quedarse en el lugar hasta que la tormenta cesara.

A victoria ese hecho la ponía de un humor que nadie, ni ella se aguantaba, con enojo caminaba por los pasillos que unían dos salones, le parecía increíble que tuvieran que entrenar en ese momento, no se daban cuenta que ni siquiera tenían luz para ver bien como para estar preocupándose de sacar unos estúpidos poderes que ni tenían.

El tanto caminar le llamo la atención a cierto elfo que reía divertido el verla de esa manera tan salvaje.

Si sigues de ese modo harás un hueco en el suelo

Ganándose un gruñido irritado, dejaría de dar tantas vueltas con ese asunto de llevarla a la cama, ya se estaba demorando mucho con el tema que parecía que había perdido el encanto.

Deberías estar practicando.

Deberías callarte, elfo presumido.

Eso era lo que le encantaba de ella, que fuera tan directa cuando decía las cosas, no se andaba por las ramas.

Me callaría si no fuera tu maestro.

Que insoportable que eres, si no fuera mujer te hubiera dado una paliza.

Bueno eso no se lo esperaba, en realidad nunca se esperaba ningún cometario de ella, todos le sorprendían de alguna manera. Pero este sí que se llevaba el premio del día.

Sabes que mejor me voy, porque si te sigo viendo me dará un dolor de panza.

Paso por su lado chocando contra su hombro, fue la primera vez que ella no parecía con ánimos de discutir ni de verlo, y era sensato dejarla en paz. No quería arriesgarse a continuar una disputa que terminaría muy mal entre ellos.

Pero eso no le quitaba el ánimo que tenia de pasar el rato con una dama, ya había pillado a una elfa de servicio que estaba muy bonita y parecía lo bastante ingenua para caer en sus redes de mentiras. Que más daba divertirse un rato ya que parecía que Victoria no estaba dispuesta a entrenar con él.

Iba refunfuñando lo mal que le caía ese elfo que no se dio cuenta por donde caminaba hasta que mando al suelo a quien sabe quién. Solo eso le bastaba un idiota que no sepa por donde iba, dios que ese lugar estaba lleno de estúpidos listos para sacarla de quicio.

Fíjate por donde vas idiota- gruño con rabia.

Gracias por lo que me toca quería- anuncio una voz en el suelo.

Lo siento, Pilar- se tranquilizó un poco- he tenido…

Un mal día, si se nota. Ayúdame a ponerme de pie.

Eso hizo, ya no sabía qué hacía en esos momentos si no controlaba su carácter terminaría en problemas con sus amigas que no tenían la culpa de nada de lo que le pasaba. Pilar la abrazo y se lo agradeció lo que menos quería era sentir que su amiga estuviera enfadada con ella.

Caminaron de esa forma hasta dar con el resto que al verlas trataron de sonreír, a pesar del frio que hacía en el lugar. Tomaron asiento y pidieron que les diera un poco de aquello que tomaban con tanto gusto.

La única que no aparecía a la vista era Andrea, que nadie sabía dónde se encontraba. La aludida no estaba en mejores condiciones que Victoria de hecho. Había salido a tomar un poco de aire cuando tuvo la mala fortuna de toparse con un grupo de elfas que no tenían nada bueno que decir de ella.

Se mantuvo indiferente hasta que una omitió un comentario acerca de su familia que reacciono y no de la mejor manera. Le propino una cachetada justo en el momento donde transitaba el menos indicado. Que al verla hacerlo la regañó delante de las demás que solo sonreían triunfales.

Y no satisfecho con eso la llevo a una habitación apartada para continuar regañándola bueno eso pensaba porque apenas habían llegado, se mantenía callado sin omitir cometario y la veía sin expresión en el rostro. Se estaba cansando de estar allí sin decir nada.

Puede comenzar o mejor me largo no quiero perder mi tiempo- no pretendía sonar tan grosera pero le era inevitable.

Por un segundo su rostro perdió la compostura por sus palabras, aunque pretendía que no se diera cuenta que ella había notado ese acontecimiento le fue muy difícil hacerlo sobre todo cuando su corazón se encogía.

No quise ser grosera- se disculpó arrepentida.

No me extraña que sea una irrespetuosa- dijo con seriedad- los modales y el recato no están en su educación y no me sorprende que los mortales no tenga alcance a las buenas costumbres.

No lo podía creer, ella se disculpó por ser grosera pero en cambio solo recibía comentarios tan hirientes y humillantes. Soltó una risa carente de humor, le parecía increíble que él hablara de buenas costumbres y modales cuando lo único que hacía era humillar a los demás.

Me rindo- alzo sus manos en forma de rendición-. No vale la pena hablar con seres que se empeñan en tener la última palabra siempre. Si lo desea puede emitir todo los comentarios que le apetezca, yo no diré y hare nada para defenderme.

La mirada burlona que le mandaba desde el otro lado fue suficiente para saber que eso era lo que deseaba ver de ella. El verla rendida ante sus constantes ataques, le satisfacía.

Solo le pido que no se nos vuelva acercar desde este momento ni a mí ni a mis amigos.

Con eso finalizo lo que supuso fue una conversación que nunca comenzó. Desde que abrió la boca solo fue para menospreciarla.

El acercarme a alguno de ustedes me tiene sin cuidado, no es que me interese tenerlos aquí, solo lo hago como un favor.

El solo escuchar su voz cargada de veneno le provocaba un terrible malestar que con nada se le quitaba.

No me pareció que la otra noche pensara igual.

Si quería jugar a humillarla dos podían jugar el mismo juego. Ya bastante se ha guardado su dignidad como para que él continuara pisoteándola.

Lástima que sea doble cara- lo miro con rabia que el devolvió-. Un elfo tan respetable que intenta seducir a una invitada que pensaran el resto al respecto.

No se atreva- siseo con odio sacándole una sonrisa burlona.

Que no me atreva a decir la verdad, que siga soportando sus insultos y malos tratos solo porque usted quiere. No gracias.

No supo en que momento la acorralo contra la pared, todo paso tan rápido; en un momento lo tenía al otro lado de la habitación y ahora estaba encima de ella destilando odio de sus ojos.

No juegue con fuego- siseo en su oído- no soy uno de sus amiguitos que le toleran todo. Yo la puedo acabar en segundos.

No le tengo miedo- no se dejaría intimidar por él- un viejo elfo como usted no sabe nada del mundo de dónde vengo.

Fue un golpe muy bajo que se metiera con su edad, lo dejo en una pieza dándole el suficiente tiempo para salir corriendo del lugar. No se detuvo hasta que se sintió a salvo, se sentía terrible por usar algo tan bajo como eso pero no le permitiría ganarle.

El rey no podía creerse que fuera capaz de decirle aquello, era un golpe muy duro que no podía tolerar. Hubiera preferido que cualquier otro se lo dijera, al venir de ella le era demasiado rudo escuchar.

Aunque debía ser sincero era ya demasiado viejo como para pretender que no era verdad, aun así nadie tenía el derecho de meterse con eso. Y sí, la haría pagar por insultarlo de esa manera, ya con esta eran dos veces donde le desafía y salía ilesa. Que quede por sentado que le haría su estadía un infierno.

Como mucho afán salió de aquella habitación, le enseñaría que con él nadie se metía y que mejor manera de hacerlo que en enfrente de todo su reino, con una sonrisa perturbadora y sus ojos destilando odio podía fácilmente intimidar al más valiente de los hombres que al verlo no reparaban más que en alejarse de su camino por miedo a sus represalias.

Compadecían a la persona causante de su malestar que de seguro tendría un fin bastante malo.

Al pisar en salón donde suponía que ella se encontraba, se topó con algunos de sus concejeros que al verlo lo atarearon con asuntos del reino. Tuvo que posponer su venganza para más tarde.

Lo vio ingresar más que molesto, que incluso temblara por el aprensión que le daba, lo que supo disimular muy bien con los demás. Al estar reunidos en círculo le daba mejor vista de lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Últimamente no podía sacárselo de la cabeza por más de dos segundos porque ni bien lo hacía volvía a ella con fuerza.

Se le cruzo por la mente darse contra el suelo para ver si de ese modo lo apartaba definitivamente de ella. Lo que le saco un momento de su tortuosa mente fue escucharlas cantar una canción infantil.

Si la lluvia fuera chocolate, me encetaría estar allí, abriendo mí boca para saborear- canta Pilar con una risa que contagia a todos.

Por favor no hagas el ahaha- pide Victoria riendo.

Porque no si es la mejor parte de la canción- la mira con fingido enojo.

Hagámoslo las cuatro- sugirió Jessica.

Dale- accedieron-uno dos tres.

Si la lluvia fuera chocolate, me encetaría estar allí, abriendo mí boca para saborear ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha,- cantaron como niñas de cinco años, causándoles gracia a muchos.

Todos rieron con ellas, al menos eso le había hecho olvidar lo sucesos de las últimas horas.

La última vez que cante esa canción tenía siete años- dijo Victoria riendo al acordarse de su infancia- mi madre casi me mata a escobazos por ya tenerla harta con la vendita canción.

Yo la deje a los cinco- hablo Jessica- y eso porque, un niño en el jardín de la escuela me tenía cansado se la pasaba cantándola durante horas.

Yo la canté hasta que tuve doce- dijo con un sonrisa Pilar- cada vez que trataba de olvidarla venía con fuerza a mi cabeza y terminaba cantándola. Y tu Andrea hasta que edad la cantaste.

Bueno la canté hasta que- "mis abuelo fallecieron" pensó pero no se los diría- no me acuerdo.

Al menos nos olvidamos del frio por un momento- alego Victoria.

Deberíamos cantar un poco más- incentivo Pilar.

Andrea te acuerdas una- pregunto Jessica.

No- dijo cortante.

Vamos si la sabes- le rogo con una mirada de cachorrito.

Me hablas a mí- dijo con desinterés

Si a quien más- la miro con enojo

No me acuerdo de una justo ahora- se sinceró- pero Daniel si se la sabe.

Daniel canta- le ordeno.

Lo hago solo porque no tengo nada más que hacer- sonrió- no porque me lo ordenas.- respiro profundo antes de acordarle de una perfecta- esta es para ti mi amor- señalo a Andrea que se sonrojo levemente.

Tenía una voz hermosa, no era comparación con la de los elfos pero era lo suficiente agradable para escucharlo con agrado. Andrea, se acordaba cuando fue la última vez que lo escucho cantar, fue justo días antes de que descubriera su engaño, aquel día supo que nunca más confiaría en nadie. Lástima que eso duro tan poco.

Gracias- dijo en un susurro- es muy bonita.

Sabía que te gustaría- le sonrió con coquetería

Los chicos lo aplaudieron pues le había salido muy bonito. Desvió por un instante su vista y allí estaba como siempre mirándola con algo que nunca lograba descifrar. Ese era siempre el problema entre los dos, el jamás dejaba de lado su rechazo hacia su persona y así pretendía que le gustara.

Esa noche se asustó por lo que iba a pasar, no quería dejarlo como un tonto pero al parecer a él le dolió mucho su rechazo. O simplemente quiso aprovecharse por unos segundos de ella y después dejarla como una tonta. Si eso debía ser, era solo una diversión por el momento, que tonta fue al creerse sus palabras pero ya no caería más en eso.

Lo ignoraría todo el tiempo, en los entrenamientos simplemente acataría sus órdenes sin chistar porque de ese modo tendría menos contacto.

Ya estuvo bien se dijo, le molestaba mucho ser observada de esa manera, si está bien cometió un error al no aclarar las cosas pero no era para tanto o sí. Además ella debía estar más enojada que él, porque ella fue a quien ofendió, ella no buscaba besarse con él en medio de los jardines esa noche solo quería ayudarle, no buscaba siempre humillarlo, no buscaba tener contacto con él, no busca ser grosera o mal agradecida, solo se defendía de sus ataques y humillaciones si eso estaba mal entonces era una estúpida.

Mi señora la tormenta caerá sobre ellos por dos días- aseguro un hombre de cabellos canos.

Eso bastara-sonrió con malicia-. Mientras más seguros creen que están mejor para nosotros.

La tormenta no los pondrá sobre aviso- pregunto Saruman.

Si- soltó una carcajada-pero no sobre nosotros lo hará sobre ellos.

Quienes ellos- ya estaba cansado de los secretos.

Pronto lo sabrán- rió.

El tener aliados que no conocieran nada, le servía bastante, ellos no conocían él poder que escondía tras esas murallas. Ese poder que anhelaba más que nada en ese mundo.

Esos idiotas no tenían ni idea de que cuando lo obtuviera les serian obsoletos. Solo esperaba que aquel ejército no la encontrara antes que ella se hiciera de aquel poder de otro modo se le complicaba la situación.

El poner ese líquido le favorecía un tanto para despistarlo, pero aún faltaba que su creatura lograra traerla a ella.

El dormir parecía una tortura, los rayos de la tormenta retumbaban en las cuevas sacándoles pequeños gritos por el miedo de que en cualquier momento la pared se derrumbara y todo cayera sobre ellos.

Aparte el frio era incesante, las mantas que les dieron para ser repartidas no eran suficientes para soportar el frio que tenían. Las chicas se abrazaban mutuamente para darse calor.

Aunque estuvieran bien abrigadas el frio les calaba en los huesos, y lo peor era que las reservas de comida que tenían almacenadas se habían arruinado por la lluvia. No les quedo de otra que comer pan de levas que los elfos horneaban para el desayuno, era bastante dulce y suave pero no era lo que esperaban después de una tormenta, para que comieran con gusto.

Una cosa era no poder dormir, otra muy distinta era que debían soportar los gritos de ciertas elfas que parecían salidas del manicomio, aguantándose las ganas de sacarlas de los pelos; compartió una tableta de chocolate con todos los que pudo.

Hecho eso intentaron dormir un poco en una de las camas improvisadas lográndolo unos minutos después.

 _No debería estar aquí- escucho que alguien le decía en sus espaldas, con una sonrisa traviesa se giró para encarar a quien fuera que estuviera allí._

 _Mas no pudo porque sintió como unas manos muy fuertes se aferraban a su cintura y repartan caricias por encima de la tela, suspiro ya que la sensación era placentera, unos besos traviesos se escurrieron por todo su cuello, no podía verle pero quien fuera la estaba haciendo sentir muy bien. Poco a poco aquel hombre se fue descubriendo, no lo podía creer._

 _Tuvo la necesidad de besarlo mas no pudo porque este se negaba. Las manos de él se metían por debajo de su remera hasta tocar levemente su piel, eso era demasiado con una fuerza que no supo de donde saco lo empujo._

Se levantó de golpe, eso era una broma cruel, alguien quería jugar con su mente. Como es que ahora ni en sus sueños podía dejar de verlo, eso se estaba transformando en una obsesión de su parte o quizás la embrujo. Ya basta se gritó internamente, había muchas formas de ignorarlo y utilizaría cada una.

Por ese momento tenía que ir a entrenar y dios tenía que verlo, esta sería la última vez que lo veía, rogaría, no imploraría a Gandalf que la entrenara sola.

Sin embargo dejo de pensar mucho en eso y se concentró en arreglarse lo mejor posible, no podía estar como una loca andando por allí.

La verdad no tenía ánimos de hablar con nadie de lo que le había pasado, ni mucho menos soportar comentarios estúpidos sobre su carácter, solo quería acostarse e intentar volver a dormir si es que podía para así no ir a entrenar.

Apenas se recostó de nuevo lo vio, allí sentado mirando como si quisiera ingresar en su cabeza para saber qué es lo que piensa, a veces imagina que sabe exactamente lo que pasa por su mente porque sonríe sínicamente. Es perturbador, no sabe qué puedo hacer para que deje de mirarla, o simplemente para que ignore su presencia.

Sería ideal que la ignorara porque de ese modo no estaría pendiente de si se siento bien o se veo mal por las mañanas, ya que de algún modo lo único que la inspira a verse mejor todos los días es él.

Andrea me estas escuchando- dice Pilar quien la mira con preocupación.

Es entonces que se da cuenta que lo he quedado mirando mucho tiempo, y él ha hecho lo mismo.

No, lo siento- su voz salió con pena por lo que había hecho- que me decías.

Que si te acordabas de un cuento- dijo con una sonrisa que trasmitía despreocupación.

Si uno- dijo aun si entrar bien en el asunto- para que querías saber.

Este elfito de aquí- señalo a un niño de unos cinco años que la miraba con timidez- le pidió a su madre que le contara uno pero no le gusto, nosotros también intentamos contarle los que sabíamos pero igual porque no lo intentas tú.

Yo- estaba sorprendida nunca se imaginó contar un cuento en frente de adultos siempre lo hacía solo con los niños era más fácil.

Si, tú- su voz era de exasperación. Cuando iba a debatirle ella la interrumpió- no te hagas de rogar si lo haces todo el tiempo.

Bueno…- tartamudeo

El cuento le pertenecía a su abuelo y no lo había contado a nadie se le hacía difícil hacerlo ahora. Sin embargo sabía que debía superar esas etapas de su vida

ok- respondió con resignación- a ver cómo te llamas.

Neirme- respondió con una voz tan dulce que le derritió el corazón.

Neirme, este cuento le perteneció a mi abuelo, me lo contaba cuando era niña y no podía dormir- suspiro al recordar cómo se acostaba a su lado y le contaba una y otra vez y ella jamás se cansaba de escucharlo

" _Hace mucho tiempo atrás en una tierra lejana, existía un bello dragón, de escamas cual oro que resplandecía como el mismo sol; dejando ciego a todo el que lo viera._

 _Un día se le ocurrió la gran idea de humillar a todo hombre, animal o creatura que se atreviese a cruzar por su cueva. Con voz fuerte y orgullosa dijo:_

" _al que se atreva a encontrar objeto que brille más que yo; le regalare todo mi oro"._

 _Todos quedaron cautivados por aquella recompensa, sin imaginar que aquel dragón solo los engañaba._

 _Los hombres buscaron y buscaron noche y día hasta dar con el objeto que brillara más que sus escamas. Mientras el dragón reía tan jovialmente por la mala fortuna de los mortales._

 _Cansados cesaron en su búsqueda mientras que el dragón se burla de ellos, y echando fuego de su boca vociferaba:_

" _nada brilla más que yo. Yo soy su amo y su sol en la tierra"_

 _Sin embargo un hombre no muy grande, ni tampoco muy agraciado se atrevió a enfrentarlo y con voz potente alego:_

" _yo conozco algo que brilla mucho más que tú, su luz la puedo ver cada mañana e incluso en la más oscura noche. Tu brillas con frialdad mientras que mi luz da calor a todo el que la vea"_

 _El dragón molesto lo miro y con mucha rabia pronuncio:_

" _decidme que objeto es ese y yo lo destruiré, decidme cuál es su amo y yo lo matare a cambio te daré mi oro" su lengua salía de su boca dejando ver su astucia_

 _El hombre no se inmuto ante su amenaza:_

" _su brillo no tiene dueño, y tampoco se puede destruir o matar. No deseo tu oro porque mi único tesoro será su brillo"_

 _Muy molesto el dragón cambio de táctica:_

" _traerme a lo que brilla más que yo y le brindare pleitesía como se debe. Traerla a mi antes de un día"_

 _El hombre orgulloso de que el mundo conocería la verdadera luz que brillaba más que las escamas de dragón en el sol. Que no se percató de que todo era un vil engaño._

 _A la mañana siguiente cuando regreso a la cueva llevaba consigo una pequeña niña que iba cubierta de ropas rotas y sucias, el dragón al verla se molestó ya que no veía que el hombre tenía nada que brillara más que él._

" _donde esta aquel objeto que brilla más que yo" siseo con furia logrando que las paredes de su cueva retumbaran._

" _aquí está" mostro a la niña quien veía temerosa todo el lugar._

" _esa niña no brilla más que yo" se burló mientras de su boca desprendía pequeñas llamaradas "apenas y se ve su rostro debajo de toda esa mugre"_

" _Te demostrare que ella brilla más que tu" lo reto mientras el dragón no dejaba de reírse de ella. El hombre muy molesto pidió a la niña que sonriera y la pequeña lo hizo, la cueva se ilumino como nunca y el dragón quedo pasmado ante tal espectáculo. Se acercó a la niña y de una sola mirada supo que le sería imposible destruir aquello. Sin embargo no le permitiría a nadie que viera lo que solo a él le pertenecía._

 _De un solo golpe arrojo al hombre de su cueva mientras que el apresaba a la niña entre sus garras, la entrada de la cueva se cerraba y en su interior el dragón la colocaba en altar donde solo su tesoro más valioso podía estar._

 _El hombre se quedó a las afueras de la cueva hasta que sus huesos se volvieron polvo pero la niña nunca más salió del lugar"_

Recordó que al final siempre preguntaba si la niña algún día salió, su abuelo decía que el dragón se casó con la niña cuando esta creció y que juntos fueron muy felices.

Después calibo que quizás la niña murió por falta de oxígeno, comida y agua, eso era lo malo de crecer porque todo pierde su encanto. En fin le gustaba más el final de su abuelo y prefiero pensar que la niña y el dragón se enamoraron y que fueron muy felices para siempre.

Que paso con la niña- escuchó que le decía, que irónico que me preguntara lo mismo que había pensado hace unos segundos.

Cuando creció ella se enamoró del dragón y él de ella- sonrío al darle la misma respuesta que siempre le daba su abuelo- se casaron y vivieron felices para siempre.

Sí.- Grito con alegría lo que me causo gracia pues ella hacía lo mismo. Después se fue con su madre.

Aun piensa que quizás la sonrisa de la niña no era tan hermosa como decía el cuento, más bien la soledad de ellos la hicieron ver como algo magnifico. Ni siquiera sabía porque estaba de pesimista quizás se deba que la última vez que escuchó el cuento su abuelo agonizaba en su cama.

No quería pensar en eso porque sabía que no resistiría y se pondría a llorar, al recordar esos momentos tristes de mi vida.

Tu abuelo te quería mucho- dice Daniel.

Y yo a él- sonrió tratando de disimular la tristeza.

Mira que escribirte un cuento- alega y ella se sorprende porque el cuento no fue escrito para ella.

No, el cuento no era para mí- aclara.

O vamos a quien más le escribiría- dice con ironía.

No lo sé- lo mira molesta- no quiero hablar del tema.

Es la primera vez que hablas de tu infancia – dice Victoria tranquilamente.- porque no nos cuentas como fue.

No hay mucho que contar- se tranquiliza- no recuerdo casi nada de ella.

Mentirosa-la mira con irritación.

No miento, no recuerdo porque tuve un accidente a los diez años donde perdí la memoria.

Un accidente de que- pregunta con curiosidad.

De auto- se encoge de hombros- pero no voy a hablar del tema ni nada que concierna a mi familia o a mí.

Solo se levanta, ya no quería seguir tratando un tema que no le gustaba. Amaba a su familia pero eran heridas que nunca sanarían, no después de a verse marchado de la forma que lo hizo. Ellos jamás se lo perdonarían y más aún la querrían ver cuando supieran lo que le había pasado.

Se acercó a Gandalf, este mañana entrenarían en los interiores ya que la lluvia no cesaba. La guio por unos pasillos hasta dar con una pequeña habitación donde nadie los molestara.

Muy bien, pequeña mariposa- hablo con amabilidad Gandalf- seguirás en tu intento de dominar el aire.

Gandalf, no me siento muy bien- dijo con voz queda, ya que en realidad su ánimo estaba por los suelos- pero lo intentare.

Le sonrió, para después comenzar a practicar. Lord Elrond no había asistido por razones de ayuda con algunos que el frio los había hecho de algún modo enfermar y tanto él como los curanderos del reino se quedarían ayudarlos. El rey Thranduil no estaría ya que debía resolver asuntos concernientes a su reino, fue lo único bueno del día.

Se la paso intentando varias veces hasta que al fin logro controlarlo a su antojo, y de la pura felicidad salto sobre Gandalf quien rio por la efusión que demostraba. Lo beso repetidas veces en la mejilla, mientras él la sostenía para que no callera al suelo.

Lo logre, Gandalf- rio de la felicidad.

Si, lo lograste- la miro con ternura- pero aun te falta aprender mucho más.

Si- asintió efusivamente- me esforzare mucho para que te sientas orgulloso de mí.

Supuso que en ese momento parecía una tonta niña quien hacia sus tareas y a cambio su madre la premiaba.

Siempre lo estado- le acaricio la mejilla- pequeña mariposa, este viejo sabía que eras la correcta.

Me dio hambre.

Se tranquilizó un poco, eso de ser alguien patético no era de ella.

Te mereces un buen tazón de comida- le guiño el ojo

Eres un buen maestro cuando estoy contigo las cosas me salen mucho mejor- se sinceró con él.

Elrond y Thranduil también lo son- alego mientras le daba el brazo para regresar con los demás.

Lo son- suspiro- pero ellos me ponen tensa, siento que cometeré un error y que ellos se enojaran mucho.

Son un dúo de gruñones- rio por su comentario lo que ella acompaño- pero no se los digas.

Será nuestro secreto- dijo confidente.

De que secreto hablan

Los dos aludidos los veían expectantes, no habían escuchado lo que Gandalf había dicho por lo que los dos se sintieron sorprendidos y nerviosos bueno solo Andrea que los veía como si les hubiera salido dos cabezas

y el porqué de tanta risa. Se les escucha desde el salón.

Estoy feliz- dijo con obviedad antes de ver a Gandalf y guiñarle el ojo como él había hecho antes- si me permiten tengo que irme.

Corrió lejos de ellos que solo la veían sorprendidos y Gandalf sonriente.

Bueno señores yo también me despido- camino lentamente delante de ellos su caminar era suave y seguro.

Gandalf, que aconteció- pregunto Elrond con intriga por lo general Gandalf le dolía la cabeza después de cada entrenamiento.

Lo que se esperaba querido amigo, ha logrado controlar el aire- dijo con tranquilidad antes de retomar su paso.

Se miraron mutuamente sorprendidos, entendieron el porqué de la algarabía, sonrieron de lado las cosas avanzaban en buen camino. Pronto dominaría los cuatro elementos a la perfección y ya no necesitaría de ellos para defenderla. Caminaron hombro a hombro de vuelta con los demás, este día sería perfecto si la lluvia no intentara matarlos.

Regresaron sin decir nada, ya llegada a la altura del salón tomaron rumbos diferentes, el rey Thranduil, se encamino a ordenar una cena agradable para ese día ya estaba cansado de esa situación, no permitiría verse en la miseria una vez más.


End file.
